I always loved apples
by silenceindarkness
Summary: A girl named Chiyo goes to Japan for a year abroad, but as she meets Light and L she becomes more invovled in the Kira case, and needs to figure out where her loyalties lie. Yeah, I'm not very good at summarizing LightxOC LxOC, rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

She gazed outside of the car window at the house passing. It was morning in Japan, yet her eyes were heavy with sleep. Back home in America it was night, and she had just gotten off a very long flight with a crying baby right next to her…in other words she'd rather not remember it. 

"Chiyo," began Mrs. Yagami, "as you know we have a son, Light, who's your age, and a daughter, Sayu who has just started high school. You will have your own room. And I'm sure your grandfather has told you this, you're attending cram school at night with Light in order to prepare for your college entrance exams." 

"Yes, my grandpa told me. Thank you again for allowing me to do so." she responded. Truth is, she actually hated to study and she procrastinates on almost everything she's given. 

Mr. Yagami pulled the car into a driveway of a very nice house. It was much larger than Chiyo's. Her grandpa didn't really make much money, but she made good enough grades that her schools paid for her education. The door opened and a girl who looked about 14 ran out and was waving. 

"Chiyo! My names Sayu! It's so awesome that you're staying with us." She came up to her and threw her arms around Chiyo almost knocking her over. 

"Thank you Sayu." She laughed, "Pleased to meet you." She grabbed her bag from the trunk while Mr. Yagami was so kind to grab 1 huge suitcase containing all her clothes, 1 smaller bag with shoes, and two other bags containing personal belongs and essentials. It may seem like a bit much, but Chiyo was there for a year. 

"Come on, I'll show you the house." She said grabbing Chiyo's wrist and pulling her inside. "So this is the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room combined into one." The news was on, the reporters saying something about a man getting stabbed in the downtown Kanto region. Sayu pulled her hand again up the stairs, "This is our bathroom, you, me, and Light share. Oh! You haven't met Light yet!" she yelled, "That's his room," she pointed out, "he doesn't like it when you go in without permission…trust me. My rooms over there and my parents room is down the hall. This is your room." She said indicating a room right next to Lights. 

_Hmmm a teenage girl living next to a hopefully attractive teenage boy…the possibilities are endless_, she thought to herself before she was pulled into her new room. It was nice. There was a beautiful desk, a dresser that had a small but not too small TV on it, a walk in closet, and the best part was a full sized bed next to the large windows. 

"Wow, you're house is beautiful Sayu." Chiyo said sitting on the bed, "but pardon me, I have to use the bath room. The flight was unbearable and the bathrooms were filled pretty much the whole time." She laughed getting up and walking out of the room. 

When I was done, she looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes were staring back at her. She had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. Her long wavy brown hair looked a bit messy, so she grabbed a brush on the counter. Once she felt satisfied she opened the door and let out a gasp because she ran into someone. Her hands were on their chest, theirs rested on her waist to prevent a collision. Even though Chiyo never considered herself to be short, she only came up to the persons shoulder. She looked up and met a pair of amber eyes peering into her blue ones. _This must be Light_, she thought.

"Sorry," she said in English, forgetting where she was. She began to blush when she realized how cute this guy was. 

"You must be Chiyo, right?" he said with a smile. She could feel her cheeks burning, "I'm Light." 

"O! Brother! You move fast don't you?" said Sayu poking her head out from her room. Chiyo quickly pushed herself away from Light. 

"Nice to meet you Light, but excuse me, I have to go unpack now." She said entering her room. Light continued to stare after her, _hmm she seems interesting enough, and at least she's cute_. He smirked to himself and walked into the bathroom.

She walked into her room and lied down, and fell right to sleep. She woke up around ten to find the house empty. _Shit_. She had slept through dinner, and felt rude. It would have given her time to get to know the family. She went back to her room, and changed into something a bit comfier. She dug out my tooth brush and face-wash from her bag, and walked to the bathroom. Tomorrow she started school. _It would be so much fun to get to wake up early and do homework, yeah right, _she thought splashing cold water on her face. 

She walked out of the bathroom, and a pain sent her to floor. "Ouch!"She whispered loudly to the darkness. She had tripped over a stool or something. 

"Are you ok?" Light was standing outside of his door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He came over and helped her up, "I'm just clumsy, that's all." he laughed, and he had a _really_ cute laugh. "So you're still up?" 

"Yeah, it's only ten thirty. My sister and my parents go to bed early. I'm studying for the entrance exams." 

"Ooo sounds fun." She said rolling her eyes, "Do you want to take a break and help me unpack?" she asked. 

"Sure, why not." He said. They walked into her room, "Wow you have a lot of stuff."She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm away from my room for a year, of course I'm going to bring a lot of stuff." She walked over and grabbed a bag. 

_Wow, nice legs…_Light thought as Chiyo bent over to pick the bag up. She was in pajama shorts that covered just enough. She turned to look over at him, and he quickly looked away.

"So what made you decide on Japan?" He asked grabbing a crate of computer stuff. 

"Actually my grandpa decided." She said pulling out clothes and folding them, "I told him that I wanted to study abroad, and he thought my grades would do best here."

"Do you live with him?" 

"Yeah, my mom left my dad once I was born, and he died when I was five." She said opening a drawer and putting shirts in there.

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard" Light said setting up her printer.

"Yeah, it was rough, but I was really little so I can hardly remember it." She said, Light was being relatively quiet, "What about your family?"

"My mom stays home and keeps house, my dad is a police chief, and actually he's had me help him on a few cases. My sister Sayu is a freshman, and she's a total pain. All she does is ask me for homework help, and drool over boys, especially this one actor, Ryuga." He said taking out her laptop, "wow, nice Mac." 

"Thanks, that's three summers worth of work right there for you." 

"A job, what else did you leave behind?"

"My bike, and my cat, Cleo." she said putting the rest of her clothes away. She pulled out a bag full of pictures.

"No boyfriends?" Light said after a slight pause. She smiled slightly, and looked at him.

"No…why?" he stopped and looked at her.

"No reason." He stood up and grabbed my school bag. 

"Oh, do you have girlfriend?" she asked setting pictures of friends on her dresser. 

"No. You know what? You're Japanese is really good, how long have you been speaking?" 

"For about two years now. I loved the characters, and I just had to learn them. They didn't offer it at my school so I taught myself." Light stopped putting her books into the desk drawers.

"You taught yourself? You're that smart?" 

"Japanese is not a hard language to learn. Actually it's a lot easier than German, and French." 

"Did you teach yourself those languages too?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to say , but I like to learn, and I love languages."

"How'd you do in school?"

"Oh, I'm the top of my class back home. According to the national standardized test things they make us take I'm in the top 95 percentile of kids my age." She said, "Of course that's not nearly as impressive as you. What's it like being number one everywhere?" She grabbed a clock from my bag and set it on the dresser. 

He gave a questioning look.

"You're mom told me. She admires you a lot." she said smiling. He smiled back.

"I should probably be getting to bed." He said looking at the clock I just set out. It read 11:30.

"Alright, thanks a lot Light." She said waving goodnight, "it was nice to get to know you, and get my room unpacked."

"Oh sure, if you need anything just ask." Light said walking out of the room.

She smiled after he left. _I could not get any luckier_. She emptied her shoes into the closet, and didn't even bother to hang up any of her nice clothes. She pulled out the last bag and only took out one thing. It was a really old stuffed lion cub that her dad gave to her before he died. She threw back the covers and climbed into bed, except there was one problem. She wasn't even tired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter WHOOT! thanks to those who reviewed, I really apprieciated them :) I hope you like this chapter, but just in case you don't I'll say this: The begining of the story is always the hardest part for me to write, so hopefully as the story progresses it shall improve.

ooo and just a reminder _whenever it goes into italics that means it's peoples thoughts!_

Disclaimer: I do not own death note (though that would be amazing) I do however own Chiyo, and Akiko who you will soon meet :)

"Excuse me everyone, we have a new student today. This is Chiyo from America." The advisor said. She was a short, but mean looking woman, "Tell us about yourself, Chiyo."

The young brunette looked up from her book, and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Uh…well, my name is Mochrie, Chiyo. I'm from Wisconsin, I like to read, and I like cheese." She rushed. Kids laughed and the rest of advisory went on uneventfully.

Afterward Light was her guide, he led her to all their classes through the bustle of busy students. By the last period the halls always seemed to be crowded, so they kept pushing their way through a sea of tan blazers and plaid skirts, and hideous red scarves, or ties if you were a boy. Chiyo had not been surrounded by ugly uniforms since her catholic school days, which she'd rather not remember, something about nuns and rulers…

They reached a door that read AP environmental science. Chiyo sighed knowing she had already taken APES at her other school , however she was forced to take it again by her advisor. She agreed to this only if she could take AP physics. Why? Physics was always a topic that interested her a lot, and she wanted to find a loophole somewhere in the scientific system. Luckily for her Light also doubled up on science, and the word _overachiever_ came to mind when she described him.

The room was filled with loud students. Light took a seat next to a window, and the seat in front of him called her name.

"Hey! You must be new here. My name's Akiko." Chiyo looked at the girl sitting next to her. With black hair pulled back into short pigtails with two longs strands hanging out in front, and a big smile Akiko was holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chiyo. I'm here for a year abroad from America, I just got in yesterday." She said shaking Akiko's hand.

"You're from America! That is so cool! I really want to move there when I'm older, and hopefully get married to Brad Pitt."

"I think that's what every girl dreams though, I wish you luck. Personally though I'm more of a Johnny Depp girl."

Light watched the girls burst out into giggles and rolled his eyes. _Talk of boys, is that all they ever do?_ He turned toward the window and gazed outside, completely bored with this school, and his life.

Class rolled on a boring as ever, students were talking about anything and everything that did not relate to APES at all, or any science for that matter. Even Chiyo gave up on trying to really focus, and unconsciously started doodling on her notebook. The teacher insisted on reading in English, 'you'll learn two things at once' he said.

"Another is the extinction of many species of life of the planet. Species are becoming extinct at a faster rate than has occurred" _It's as if someone is coming and wiping them out on purpose. hmmm, it's possible that 'God' is passing some sort of judgment onto these species, I'm sure it's some sort of survival of the fittest. He's probably getting rid of the weakest links. I suppose that means humans win automatically. Yet, what if God starting passing righteous judgment on us? Getting rid of only those who make society weak and impure? Hah, what am I thinking, there's nothing to accomplish by doing that, because no matter what the weakest link will always exist. _

The rest of what he lectured began to drag on as jet lag set in for the young American girl. The bell rang and students got out of their seats quickly.

"Chiyo," said a voice bringing her back to the land of consciousness, "I'll meet you by the corner in fifteen minutes alright?" It was Light.

"Oh, sure…fine" she said standing up gathering her things. Light walked away and immediately someone grabbed her arm.

"You walk home with Light Yagami?! You are so lucky, he's by far the cutest guy here." Akiko looked so excited, "Are you guys dating?" A blush came to the other girls face.

"No! No, the Yagami's are my host family."

"You live in the SAME house as him!"

"Actually his bedroom is next to mine." Akiko looked like she could pass out at any minute, it was beginning to worry Chiyo.

"That is simply amazing. Hey tomorrow, after school do you want to do anything? We can go to the mall for a bit. You can invite Light if you want to."

"Sure that sounds great." Akiko grabbed Chiyo's hand and wrote down a number.

"There's my cell phone number, give me a call later tonight or something if you can." They said farewell and Akiko left the classroom. Chiyo picked up her backpack, and glanced out the window. Something caught her eye though. Light was holding a black note book. He set it down and began to walk away, but not a few feet later he went back to it and picked it up. Chiyo shrugged it off, and walked out to the corner where Light said he'd meet her.

The walk home was slightly awkward. Light seemed to be in deep though about something, and Chiyo couldn't help but notice the black notebook in his bag. _Death Note_? Chiyo read silently. _What the heck is Death Note supposed to mean?_ A notebook of death seemed highly unreasonable and almost childlike. She could always ask about it later.

"Hey, Light. Akiko, I don't know if you know her but she invited us both to the mall tomorrow after school." Light looked at me and seemed to think it over.

"Akiko? I guess going could be fun, you'll be there right?"

"Yeah"

"Then sure, I'll go."

Homework was never fun, yet it had to get done somehow. Chiyo sat on her bed with all of her homework laid out before her, papers on physics and long calculus equations met her un-amused face.

She pulled out her physics book with a sigh and began to skim the pages.

The news was on in the back round, however Chiyo found little interest in the week's upcoming weather.

_Friction is the force that resists the motion of one surface relative to another with which it is in contact__. I bet there is a way more fun than this to study friction…_

'It appears that the police have the building surrounded'

The voice of the reporter broke Chiyo away from her thoughts _that's not boring weather reports!_ She saw a building from a helicopter camera, and indeed the police had the place completely surrounded.

'-the same man that indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in downtown Shinjuken is still barricaded inside the nursery school, with eight hostages and their teacher. The metropolitan police have determined the man's identity. He is Otoharada Kurou, 42 years old and unemployed." A picture showed up on screen showing a pathetic looking man, the young reporter continued, "They are currently attempting to negotiate the release of the hostages." He took a pause turning to look at the scene behind him, "it's difficult to see what's happening."

"I just worry about the safety of the hostages," said the news anchor. _Yeah, good call smart ass_

"Yes, me too" said the young field reporter again. _These people are so pathetic, of course you worry about the hostages, thank you for stating the obvious. _"And that is my report from the scene."

"Thank you very much." The anchor said, "What do you think will happen with the hostages?" she asked her co anchor.

"I don't know, I can only hope for a quick solution." He replied. _Wow I'm so glad that these dimwits found passion in the news industry rather than anything important._

"Wait! There's been some movement." The reporter said showing up on screen again. Chiyo sat up watching the hostages flee from the building. _What?..._

"The hostages are coming out!" the reporter was speaking again, "It looks like everyone is safe, the police are moving in. Will they be able to arrest the perpetrator? Oh, yes! This just in, the perpetrator is dead inside of the nursery!" Chiyo's mouth hung open in disbelief, "It seems the perpetrator is dead! The police are emphasizing that they did not shoot him."

"Could that mean that he committed suicide because he was surrounded?" the anchor woman was back.

"According to the hostages he suddenly collapsed." Journalists and photographers were having a field day. Chiyo had never seen so many cameras go off at one time.

"Light, Chiyo! It's almost six thirty. You two have your prep course tonight right?" called Mrs. Yagami.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready." She heard Light reply. _Crap_ Chiyo bolted up and turned off the television.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," she called back. She grabbed a bag and through a notebook and a pencil in and quickly ran out the door.

Alright, I'll try and have the next chapter up and running soon! REVIEWS would be helpful and welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another chapter to this compelling story. Just so you all know, my spring break ends tomorrow which means that school work will be piling up yet again. I'll do my best to continue updating weekly, but don't be suprised if I disappear for a little while :3 oh and sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I'm really tired.

As usual, comments are always welcome!

disclaimer: I do not own death note, but man wouldn't that be sweet?

"Sooo…how was your day?" Chiyo said awkwardly. She couldn't take the silence any longer, but he didn't answer her.

"Hello…Earth to Light!" she said waving her hand in front of his face. He seemed to break out of his trance and looked at her, "Are you alright? You seem tense." He laughed a bit.

"What? Me tense? No, I think I'm just tired from school work and everything. You know how it is with exams coming up."

"I can definitely relate. Last year was worse for me though, the SAT and the ACT are such pains. I hate tests with a passion, and those two just happened to be my worst nightmares. I only took them once though…Thank God!" she said with passion. The memories of cramming a few days before came back to her sending chills down her spine.

"At least you'll be prepared for the entrance exams."

"Whoopee." Light laughed at what little enthusiasm she put into that, and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first."

"Ooo, a gentleman I see. Just to let you know, you're kind is dying out." That wasn't the only thing dying out. Their laughter stopped there, because once they stepped into that crammed classroom it was nothing but loud and annoying teenagers being…well, loud and annoying teenagers.

Light had grabbed a seat at a desk, but just as Chiyo was about to sit next to him another girl quickly ran over.

"Light! Long time, no see!" she said in a really high voice.

"Hey Yuri," He replied hesitantly. She babbled on and Light looked at Chiyo with an apologetic look. She shrugged it off and grabbed an empty seat. Light was handsome, it was no surprise that other girls would be throwing themselves at him.

Chiyo was never one of those girls. Her grandpa described her as old fashioned, someone the men had to chase. She liked Light, at least…a little. He was smart, cute, and charming what else could a seventeen year old girl ask for?

"Hey, did it hurt?" a voice to her right drew attention to a guy with an arrogant air about him.

"What?" she asked taking in the sight of all his cronies standing behind him.

"When you fell from heaven?" The guy had a huge smirk on his face, and fits of laughter broke out from his friends.

"Are you serious?" she asked laughing at him, "did you really just use a pick up line?" the laughter died down a bit, "Are you seriously that lame?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused. I just feel bad for every girl that has to hear your pitiful attempts at trying to get a date."

"Hey! You can't talk to me that way."

"Why? You don't look like the bloody queen of England."

"Forget you." He said getting up out of the chair and walking away.

Chiyo sighed. This was the way it was at home too, actually it was probably the reason she never really had a boyfriend before. Her standards were high, and one mistake could ruin a guy's chance. Pick up lines equal a one way ticket to rejection. She may have been a little harsh, but boys can be so foolish sometimes that they need the message loud and clear.

The teacher walked in eventually got everyone to settle down, however once he opened his mouth, Chiyo zoned out not exactly paying attention to the oh so important information that could be her ticket into college. However, school was the last thing on her mind.

A cool breeze greeted the teens as they walked outside, causing Chiyo to hug herself. In situations like that it's always good to have a boy around, then they can give up their coat to keep the girl warm and they can freeze. Her potential boy however seemed once again distracted. What on earth could a teenage boy have to think about…besides the obvious.

A few blocks later motorcycles and obnoxious laughter were heard. A woman who was walking toward Light and Chiyo was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of creeps on bikes.

"Light…" She said quietly grabbing his arm. He looked down at her, and understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Light please." She begged as the woman was pleading with the gang.

"There's nothing we can do, they outnumber us." His arm wrapped around her shoulder securely, and pulled her to him. "Stay close though, I'll keep you safe."

"Hey Taku, she's a hottie!"

"I'm Shibuimaru Taku. Shibuitaku for short." said the ring leader. _A chance to test the death note. There's no way the notebook is real, but even if it is no one would miss this guy if he really died _Light thought to himself.

"I have to pick up a few things really quickly." Light said directing them into the drug store. Chiyo looked behind her and the poor girl was helpless.

Light's arm left her shoulder and he began browsing the magazines, Chiyo stared outside watching the struggle outside, the jerks were undressing her. Not a moment later though the girl managed to kick her way free. She ran across the street, and 'Shibuitaku' followed on his bike.

"Oh my god!" was all Chiyo could say, a huge semi truck came out of nowhere and slammed into his bike. She stood frozen to the spot not believing her own eyes. _How the hell?_

"Light did you see that?" I asked. I didn't get a response, "Light?" I looked around to discover I was alone, "wha-? He left me!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so here it is. My next installment. Sorry for the wait, my school is like torture.

Today was crappy, actually scratch that my whole week has been crappy (that's right…All two days of it) and I just needed to break away from it all. So here I am writing to you, my lovely readers :3

Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and as usual please feel free to express yourself about my story :)

Chiyo walked down the neighborhood trying to remember which house was the Yagami residence. She had braved the dark walk alone with little luck in finding Light, his cell phone was turned off too.

_Some gentleman he was…_ she mumbled to herself. The fact that a person had just died in front of her seemed to become less and less important as she realized how chilly it really was. Wishing she brought a sweatshirt she gazed at the houses she passed by…_they all look the same_…

A shriek left her lips as a hand fell onto her shoulder. She turned around bewildered to face her attacker hoping they would be intimidated by a 5'5 blue eyed geek.

"Light!" she said, relief sweeping over her body. She was able to breathe again, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, and I'm really sorry about leaving you. I just realized that I had forgotten something back at the class, and ran to go get it. I hoped you would've stayed there, but I should've told you. I didn't think I would take so long." Her eyes stared into his, he was hiding something.

"Whatever," she mumbled in English, "which one of these is yours?"

"Actually you passed it. It's right back there." He said pointing to one a few houses down. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, "I really am sorry, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She said blushing, and actually stiffening at the contact. They walked back into their house in silence. Chiyo remained oblivious to the strange grin growing on Light's face.

The bell rang the next day, and students quickly threw everything into their school bags trying to leave the pris-school as quickly as possible. Light was almost out the door.

"Light! Wait up." She almost fell over picking up her unbelievably heavy school bag, why did she take so many classes? "You're going to the mall right?" He looked at her, her blue eyes were open wide with curiosity and she seemed generally happy.

"Actually, I'm going to have to cancel."

"Oh…Okay."

"I'm sorry, something just came up, and it's going to keep me really busy."

"No, it's alright. I'll see you later then." _jerk_ she thought to herself as she turned to leave

"I want to make it up to you though." He said grabbing her before she left, "Otherwise I'll feel horrible."

"Make it up? How so?"

"I don't know, I can take you out sometime or something."

"What…like a da-?"

"Yeah, like a date." Chiyo could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Sure, but I have to go and meet Akiko. Good luck with whatever you're doing." Lights eyes followed her as she walked away wondering why the school made skirts so short. He smiled to himself knowing that soon everything he could possibly wish for would be his.

The mall was very crowded, kids were everywhere running in between stores, or casually hanging out at the food court. Akiko and Chiyo were sitting on a bench munching on a few Japanese candies they had bought moments before.

"Alright, so tell me. What is it like living next to Light?"

"I wouldn't know very much. We've only known each other for about week. Actually you'd probably know more than I would, you have been going to school with him since what? The third grade?" Chiyo stated taking a bite of something that tasted something like strawberry watermelon.

"It's just that he's very secretive. Sure he's popular, but he doesn't talk much." The dark haired girl said, "Actually you know Ryuji right?" Chiyo thought. Akiko had introduced her to a number of the 'popular kids' who had been with them up until a few minutes ago.

"He's one of Light's friends, right?" she asked

"Yeah, well I heard from him that Light's talked about you to them. And Light hardly ever talks about girls."

"What did he say?" Akiko smiled.

"Oh, something about you being the only girl at school who seems as intelligent as he is."

"Great, I'll be known as the smart girl."

"Trust me. Coming from Light, I'd think it's like him saying you're the prettiest girl in the world." Chiyo smiled and looked down at her watch 5:30.

"Man, I'd better get home. Mrs. Yagami said dinner would be ready around 6." The girls picked up their stuff and Akiko helped Chiyo find her way home.

"See you tomorrow Chiyo!" Akiko shouted as she walked away from the Yagami household.

"Ah, Chiyo, you're back." Said Mrs. Yagami walking into the hallway, "How was the mall?"

"All good fun, Mrs. Yagami."

"Yes, well dinner is almost ready." Chiyo made way up to her room, and decided to glance at some notes for the entrance exam before dinner. Only being the procrastinator she was, the study time turned into Chiyo grabbing out her sketch book and drawing something new that came to mind.

"Chiyo?" she looked over at the door.

"Hey Light, what's up?" He came in and walked over to her bed.

"Nothing, I was just bored of studying."

"You, bored of studying? Ha, you must be joking." she laughed. Light rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked peering over her sketch book with interest.

"O nothing…" she replied bringing the notebook closer to her chest. He grabbed it from her hands, playfully, "No Light, please!" she begged trying to get it back. He began to flip through it all the while managing to keep her from obtaining it.

"These are very good." He said seeing her random sketches of people, and clothing designs.

"No, really they're only something I do when I'm bored…" she continued leaning over him to grab her book which was in his hand farthest from me.

"You're quite talented." He simply stated, and that made her stop. She could feel her cheeks flush a bit.

"Thank you Light." She said looking at him. His eyes met hers awkwardly for a few moments, his eyes kept wandering down to her lips.

"Light, Chiyo, dinner's ready!" Sayu called. He got off her bed quickly, handed her sketch book back, and stole a glance at her confused form on the bed before walking out. _Light Yagami get a hold of yourself!_

Days passed by uneventfully. Dark clouds rolled in, and the Yagami household was hit with a thunderstorm. Light opened the door for Chiyo, and shook out the umbrella they had been sharing.

"Welcome home! You two are back early."

"Yeah, I'm home Mom." "Hey Mrs. Yagami." Mrs. Yagami held out her hands.

"Oh, the results of the national practice exam." Light said pulling out an opened envelope. He handed it to his mother.

"Hurry up. Oh, you placed first again, Light! Good work."

"Yeah I guess." He stated.

"And you Chiyo?" she asked. Chiyo's results were placed in her hands. "Third! How wonderful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami." Chiyo smiled.

"I'll be studying so don't bother me alright Mom?"

"Okay dear." Chiyo bid her goodnight. "Oh Light, is there anything you want Light darling? Anything at all?" She said as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Nothing really mom, I'm fine." He called back. Chiyo looked over at him.

"Haha, right you'll be _studying_," she joked, "Don't worry Light, every boy your age _studies_, and parents know. Your mom will know. Are you seriously going to continue to _study_ with your mother knowing? You are one dirty little boy."

"Oh, you're so gross." He said giving her a push in the direction of her room. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. He rolled his eyes and walked into his own room. _I already have what I _want He though to himself. Maybe he wouldn't be studying exactly, but he certainly wasn't doing what she was implying.

The black notebook slid out of his bag smoothly, and felt cold to his touch. His hand ran over the dark cover fingering the words Death Note. He smiled with glee as he opened it taking in the names of the countless amounts of criminals he had killed in the past five days. He could help but laugh as thunder and lightening battled for the sky outside.

"You seem to like it." A chilling voice said from the back of Light's room. Light turned and screamed falling to the floor as lightening filled the room. A big pale monstrous thing was standing there in the corner.

A bang from the room next to him was heard followed by Chiyo's voice, "Hey! Don't _study_ too hard, Light. You might hurt yourself."

Light looked back at the creature just standing there.

"Why are you surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami who dropped the notebook." Light's look of fear disappeared, _Shinigami? This could be interesting._

Let's pray the next one will be out soon

Silenceinthedarkness


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so sorry about the long delay. School has yet again become the hell it usually is.

I just took the SAT yesterday too, and it was not fun. I hate tests :( oh, well what can one do?

So anyways, here you go my lovely readers! Enjoy! :3

Chapter 5

"What is that boy doing?" Chiyo asked a little while after the scream. She could hear the soft rumbling of his voice, but no one else's. She stood up from her desk and grabbed her math book. She would go knock on his door, ask him for math help, and see what he had been doing. Sure it sounded a little stalkerish, but if she was living next to someone crazy it would be very nice to know.

The hallway was cool, and she wished she had grabbed that sweatshirt that was on the back of her chair. Her hand rose up to knock, but she heard Light talking again.

"I'm prepared Ryuk,"_ Who is Ryuk? _"I used the shinigami's notebook fully aware of its purpose, and now a Shinigami is here. What happens now? Will you take my soul?" Chiyo now had her ear pressed firmly against the door, completely confused. Silence followed. She thought he must be on the phone. Was Light part of some strange role playing cult?

"So there really is no price to pay for using the Death Note?" _And what the heck is a Death Note._ Then it came back to her, that day walking back from school, a black notebook with the words Death Note written on it. Silence again. Chiyo pressed her ear harder to the door trying to hear anything at all.

"Chiyo, what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her. Chiyo jumped about a foot away from the door.

"Mrs. Yagami! You frightened me. I was…I-" _crap_ what had she been there for? She looked down in her arms and saw her math book. "I was going to get help on math." Mrs. Yagami smiled, and understood.

"I see," she knocked on Light's door, "Light?"

Light opened the door, still in his uniform he poked his head out, "What?"

"I brought you some apples, yours are downstairs Chiyo. The neighbors brought them over. Why is it so dark in there?" she asked looking into the pitch black that engulfed his room, "You'll hurt your eyes…honestly." Chiyo laughed quietly. She loved how Mrs. Yagami was so loving and caring towards her son. Light took the apples assuring her it would be alright. She went back downstairs leaving the two teens standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"I was wondering if you could help me understand our math homework." Chiyo said.

"Maybe later, right now I'm in the middle of something…It's sort of important." With that he closed the door, leaving Chiyo alone. _Well that was rude._ She walked back to her room, and shut the door.

-

The next morning came, and thank the lord because it was Saturday! Huzah! The day of total laziness had arrived. Teachers had been doing nothing but building a huge wall of homework, projects, and papers all week for Chiyo to finish. She had been losing sleep all week, and last night she could hardly sleep a wink. It was all because of the conversation she had heard Light having with…with himself.

However, despite her concern for Lights mental well being, she yawned and rolled over trying to find a comfy position to lounge in for a long time. She didn't hear the door open, or hear the approaching footsteps coming towards her. All of a sudden right before she fell into a light slumber, a giant, fluffy pillow attacked her head.

She leapt up with a squeal, and fell out of bed. Her sheets came down with her as she landed on the hard wooden floor. Laughter came from her attacker, and she lifted the pillow off of her head to look into his amber eyes.

"Light!" she yelled, "What'd you do that for?"

"To wake you up." He responded simply, "I'm taking you out today." He chuckled silently at the sight below him.

"Ugh…What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock sleepy head." He folded his arms in front of her.

"Give me another hour, and maybe I'll get up…"She mumbled picking up the pillow, and standing up. The sheets fell down and Light saw the legs that tempted him every day. She didn't sleep in very much clothing, boxers and a comfortable tank top. Light quickly moved his eyes from her body to her face, but he only saw white. The same gigantic pillow hit him in the face.

Ryuk stood in the doorway staring at the girl that had just attacked Light. _"Haha, she's a feisty one Light."_ He chuckled.

"Well, where are you taking me?" She asked picking up the sheets from the floor.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Oh, I hate surprises!" she pouted, "Now get out so I can get ready." Her hands went to his chest, and she began to push him out of her room. Ryuk flew up, he hated it when humans walked right through him.

"Don't worry it's a good surprise." Light smiled as he got out in the hall. She stuck her tongue out at him, and shut the door.

Light entered his room, and also began to get ready.

"She seems interesting Light." Ryuk said as he sat himself down on Light's bed, "Are you going to tell her about the notebook?"

"I first have to get her to trust me, at least more than she does now. Once she trusts me, then maybe." Light brushed his hair, making it fall perfectly in his face.

"So where are you taking her anyways?"

-

"Light! I can't." She said trying to pull out of his grip, yet he continued to pull her up to a cart that would lead to the upmost terrifying exhilaration anyone could ever experience. It was called the Terror Twister, one of the world's fastest, highest rollercoaster.

"Don't worry. I've been on this before. You'll be fine."

"Yeah...about that, didn't you hear me keep telling you back there that I'm deathly frightened of heights?!"

"Come on, just try it. You only live once right?" he said, they were almost to the carts.

"Sure, but I'd at least like to live a little longer than this." Ryuk chuckled, _she's got a little while before she has to worry about that. _Light grabbed her shoulders gently, and looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He said again. Her eyes searched his.

"Y-yes…" she said.

"Good, because you're about to have the ride of your life." He smiled, and grabbed her hand.

-

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" She asked, "Okay, just breath, it's alright. I'm safe on the ground, and I'm not a billion feet up in the air. No. In fact I'm at home, curled up on the couch reading a good book."

Light smiled, this girl was just so…adorable. Her eyes were shut as tight as they could be. She had a death grip on his hand, and another one on the restraint that would keep her from plummeting to the ground. They were at the scariest part of the ride…the beginning. That first hill was always what scared her most, the feeling of slowly going up higher and higher while leaving the safety of the ground below.

"I did it so I could have a reason to hold your hand." Light said with sincerity. Chiyo forgot where she was for a moment, and turned to look at him. _That was so unbelievably cheesy, but sweet…_ she thought, but a rush of terror ran through her when she felt the beginning cars go downwards. The loudest scream Light had ever heard came from her mouth as the world around them became nothing but a blur.

-

"Over the past few days haven't you realized how many criminals have died? All from heart attacks." Akiko exclaimed, she was typing on Chiyo's computer visiting a site called KIRA, "It's bizarre, but someone's getting rid of them all."

It was true. Akiko hadn't been the only one to realize the growing trend in heart attack related deaths. Chiyo had been watching the news only to realize that criminals were being killed off. Light was quietly watching TV on Chiyo's bed, the news was on and he was casually listening while working on a literature assignment.

However, this whole Kira thing seemed ridiculous though. How was this alleged Kira killing these people? Where did he get his power? Chiyo believed it to be impossible for one man or even a group to be able to wipe out groups of people at a time all by the same death, at least without some sort of supernatural power. What were the police doing about this guy? Surely they weren't just sitting on their butts letting Kira get away with this.

"I'm totally for this guy, he seems to really know what he's doing." Akiko had just sent a message to the site that read 'Kira, bring me a new world' Chiyo could only smirk at her ignorance to the whole situation, Kira wouldn't succeed.

Chiyo looked at Light. A small blush crept onto her face. She recalled what happened yesterday between them.

_They were sitting on a blanket in a beautiful park in their neighborhood. The trees there were still beautiful and luscious and green, there was a small breeze. The sun had just started to set, and there was that beautiful haze in the sky, and mixed colors of pinks and oranges and blues. _

_Anyways, they had been sitting outside for quite sometime. Just sitting there talking. The rollercoaster was amazing on the initial shock of the first drop at worn off, Chiyo's screams had turned to laughter. It was by far one of the most thrilling experiences of her life. _

_Light looked over at the girl next to him. She was glowing in the light of the setting sun. Her blue eyes were scanning the horizon, and they looked beautiful to him. Her hair danced in the wind, but it still looked perfect. _

"_Hey, Chiyo." He said lightly. She turned and her blue orbs met his._

"_Hmm?" she asked. _

"_You have some dirt on your face." He leaned in, and cupped her cheek gently rubbing it with his thumb. Chiyo felt a blush creep onto her face. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. _

"_Is it gone?" she asked quietly. Light simply nodded, his eyes kept glancing at her lips. They looked so soft and pink. Chiyo licked her lips unconsciously as the distance between them became nonexistent. _

Light looked up from his homework, and they made eye contact. She looked away quickly; a blush once again made its way onto her flustered face. He smiled to himself, looking at the amazing girl on the floor. There was just something about her, something that he needed, and craved.

Ryuk was hanging in the middle of the room. Light's life was pretty entertaining. Ryuk was actually pleasantly surprised with young human boy who picked it up. It would be fun watching this 'new world' come about, to see if this kid actually succeeded. This human girl…Chiyo is what they called her, but he knew her real name. It seemed much more fitting then Chiyo. He found her to be very interesting, and hoped that she'd soon become a player in this game of Lights.

"Light, remember that if any other human touches the notebook…" Light shot him a warning glare, _Yes Ryuk, if they touch the notebook they'll be able to see you, but that's why I'm keeping my distance at all costs. _Light sighed, and finished writing names of criminals they had said on the News.

"Hey, I'll be right back." He said getting up and walking out of the room. When the door shut, Akiko turned to Chiyo.

"So he really kissed you!" she asked hardly able to contain her joy.

"Yeah, yesterday. It was really..." Chiyo didn't know how to explain it. It had been so sweet and nice.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Well is he a good kisser?" And yet again, Chiyo could feel her face heat up. This boy wasn't good for her, if he kept making her blush like this, she'll end up permanently looking like a tomato.

"Yeah, he is." Akiko gave a squeal of joy, and hugged the cherry tomato.

The voice of the new caster broke the 'girl moment', "We apologize for interrupting our normal programming. An International broadcast from the ICPO Interpol will now begin." There was a slight pause, "So here it is." He said. The screen changed, and Chiyo saw a black haired man sitting at a desk with the name Lind L. Tailor.

MWHAHAHAHA

Alright, so this chapter was a slightly longer than usual. Hopefully it will tide you guys over, and as usual: Reviews are loved by me!

I actually used the rollercoaster scene from a real life experience, sadly there was no boy involved which meant no cheesy sweet line, but I really am terrified of the first drop of a roller coaster.

So my first time going to Six Flags Great America my friends made me go on Super Man first.

It's really a fun ride, I recommend it! But the whole way up I kept reassuring myself that I wasn't there, and after the first drop and a few screams I began to laugh manically…It was fun! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the delay, I had such hard time overcoming my writers block. **

**I don't really even like this chapter, it's just I don't…needed to keep things moving**

**Everything will move a lot smoother once L becomes a bigger character in both Chiyo's and Light's life**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS though that would be totally awesome.**

**I hope you guys like it, and again, apologies for the delay but here it i **

**Chapter 6!!**

Chiyo stared at the screen in front of her, it seemed impossible. The man self proclaimed as Lind L. Tailor, alias L clutched at his heart and fell forward with a groan. He lay still as the men in suits behind him came to carry him off.

"Oh man," Akiko said, "this is some serious shit man." Chiyo didn't understand it. Kira was only supposed to kill criminals, but he didn't even hesitate to kill the man who stood in his path.

She was torn from thought when the T.V. changed to a Gothic L projected on. A deranged robotic voice began to speak.

"I-I don't believe it. I thought it might be, so I tested it, but…Kira, you can kill people without even laying a finger on them? I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." The voice spoke slowly, and it was obvious he was having a hard time accepting what he had just witnessed.

"Listen carefully Kira. If you really are responsible for the death of Lind L. Tailor on T.V. then you should know that he was actually a man who was scheduled to be executed at this time today. He was not me. Actually, he was a criminal whose capture was top secret and not reported on T.V. or the internet. It seems even you don't have information about criminals like that." I smirked. This, L, guy knew what he was doing, that's for sure.

"But I, L, definitely exist." said the voice with new found determination. "Well then, try killing me." Nothing happened, "Well, what's wrong? Hurry up and try it! Hurry up and kill me! Kill me! Kill me!"

"What is he doing?" Akiko was looking at the screen with disbelief.

"He's testing Kira. See if L doesn't die, then that means he can be one step closer to finding out how Kira kills because then L will know that Kira needs at least to know who he's attacking." Akiko nodded and turned back to the TV.

"What's wrong can't you?" said the voice again. Chiyo still couldn't believe this guy, he was crazy. Well, either crazy or a genius. It's sort of scary how those two adjectives are only divided by a very thin line. There was a long pause until he spoke again, "It would seem that for some reason, he can't kill me. So there are people who can't be killed."

Chiyo could sense a smile forming on his hidden face somewhere, "Thanks for the hint. In exchange I'll tell you this. I had them announce that this was being broadcast worldwide, but in fact it was only 

broadcast in Kantou Japan. I was planning on going region by region, showing this at different times, but you are currently in Kantou." She couldn't help but smile too.

"It seems as though you're Kira made a big mistake." She said to Akiko who looked shocked. The dark haired girl looked back at her friend.

"But look at this L guy, he's not brave at all. He's hiding behind a screen with his mark on it."

"Oh, don't blame L for Kira's mistake. L's just doing his job. He wouldn't be much help to society dead now would he?" she asked. Akiko rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV.

"The street slasher's crime was incongruously high. Plus this case was only reported in Japan. That's all I needed to figure out that you're in Japan, and that your first victim was a test of your power."

"Oh, see that Akiko, he screwed up before L stepped in the picture."

"Shh." Akiko waved her hands silencing Chiyo.

"I concentrated on Kantou, it has the highest population and lucky me, you were there. I honestly didn't think that my speculations would hold true this far. Kira, it might not be long before I send you to your execution. Kira, I am very interested in knowing by what means you are committing these murders. But I'll that once I catch you. Until we meet again Kira."

The screen went fuzzy for a moment before the news came on again.

"Looks like Kira has his work cut out for him." Chiyo said before an aggravated yell from the other side of the room made the two girls look over to the wall, "Ok...I'm getting a little worried because that is definitely not the first time Light has screamed like that in his room." Akiko laughed, and glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago. I'm late for dinner again, my dad's gonna kill me." She grabbed her bag and coat, and they both made their way to the front door, "I'll see you tomorrow Chiyo." And quickly she ran down the sidewalk.

Chiyo returned to her room. Her computer was still open, and she sat down remembering that she needed to finish a paper that was due the next day.

An hour later she had just written the closing statement when a knock came from her door.

"Come in." the door opened and Light walked through the door, "Hey you. Some broadcast huh?" the boy nodded and sat on her bed. Closing her laptop, Chiyo sat next to him with an amused smile on her face. He looked a little beside himself and was staring at the floor, "You ok?"

"Yeah, sort of. I just can't believe that someone would dare stand in Kira's way. Kira will do everything he can to make sure L's stopped." He said.

"You seem to…uh, really know what Kira's going to do." She said. Light looked at her, and saw the concerned look he had on his face. _Oh crap_ he thought, _why the hell did I just do that. _

"Well, I mean it's the only thing he would be able to do if he doesn't want to die."

"Yeah, sure." She said, "Do…do you support Kira?" _I can't screw this up…I'm a police officers son, if my sense of justice is in support of Kira that could ruin everything._

"I think that Kira is evil. No one has the right to kill criminals, even if what they do is wrong. However, he seems to be killing these people for the greater good of society. Why? Do you support Kira?" he asked.

"No, I think what he's doing is just a waste of time, if he really wanted to help society he could join the police…serve justice legally? I don't know something like that." She said

"You're probably right. He should join the police force." There was a slight pause between the two. Light grabbed her hand, and began rubbing his thumb softly along her hand.

She looked at him, and there was something else in his eyes that Chiyo didn't really recognize. But the way he was staring at her made her feel like a gazelle being preyed on by a lion. She didn't really feel comfortable being in her room alone with a boy on her bed with no one else in the house. Mr. Yagami was down at the station, and Mrs. Yagami and Sayu went out to buy groceries.

Her mind raced to decide what to do. On one hand, Light was an incredibly attractive boy who was one of the first to show interest in her. On the other hand, she had never really done this before, and it all seemed to be moving really fast especially since Light hadn't made anything official between them. That was the last thing she wanted, to be used by some boy who couldn't keep it in his pants.

Light's hand moved behind her balancing himself on the bed. He leaned into her until he was only mere inches from her. She bit her bottom lip as his other hand let go of hers and delicately moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. His eyes closed as he moved in to kiss her.

"Hey Light," she said making him stop in his tracks, "did you finish that paper for physics yet?" Light sighed, and moved away from her. _She's not as easy as I hoped..._

**Hehe Light's a horn dog. That makes me giggle. **

**Well you guys know that reviews are always appreciated. Actually they usually put a smile on my face like this one :3**

**Aw it's so cute…just like L :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, sorry it took me so long to update again, but this chapter is pretty long and I wanted to be good...hopefully it is. **

**I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen next, but I'll get working on it. The gears in my head never stop turning :3**

**Remember: I do not own Death Note, and I always love reviews, literally, it always makes me smile when I get them. You guys rock! **

**Sorry if I sound a little weird right now, but it is 4 in the morning, and I'm...well I"m tired. I think I'm becoming more and more like L everyday (in the way where I hardly sleep anymore)**

**Chapter 7**

Her footsteps echoed down the dark street. Why on Earth, the one night she decided to stay at the library late, did it have to get so dark out? It was coming on winter, so the stupid sun set earlier and earlier each day. Screw whoever came up with that fact. It's because of them that she was walking briskly down the neighborhood streets…alone…at night…

Then she heard it, that slight shuffle behind her. This sort of thing happened all the time, right? If she turned around she'd either see a cat or nothing at all, just an empty street.

Chiyo took a breath, and looked behind her. Of course, there was nothing there. She was just crazy, that's all. Her pace quickened, she was almost back home, and it would suck if something were to happen.

Then she heard it again, a very quiet shuffle behind her. Whoever was behind her didn't want to get caught. They were doing a good job, she could barely hear him. However, unlike her terrible eyes, she had exquisite hearing.

This was perfect. She was now a victim of the classic damsel in distress role. A poor helpless girl walking alone at night…God why didn't she take the pepper spray her grandpa wanted too?

She walked up to the house gate. Quickly she ducked behind the fence, and found a small opening that allowed her to see the street corner. If she was being stalked, the stalker would most likely walk by the house to look inside the windows before heading home.

Just when she thought something showed itself on the corner…

"Chiyo…what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

"Oh! There it is." she said loudly pretending to pick something off the ground, "Hey Light. I-I just…uh dropped my earring."

"Come on, we've been waiting for you to be here so we could start dinner." she looked over to the empty corner, and sighed.

She ran over to Light standing in the doorway. He took her bag, and snaked his arm around her waist. Gently he kissed her cheek before they headed inside.

"You're weird, you know that?" he whispered in her ear. She gigged…yes, giggled, and the door shut.

Ray Penbar stood on the sidewalk, and watched the two teens walk inside the house. She realized that he was there. He took a note to be more careful, but she didn't seem like she could be Kira at all.

Following her today, he observed her going to school like any regular teenager, eating lunch with Light Yagami, and staying after school in the music room before heading to the library to study for the entrance exams.

This girl wasn't Kira. She couldn't be. Never once had she done anything unusual. However, just to be safe he'd follow her again tomorrow.

Inside where the Yagami family and Chiyo were sitting down to dinner, Mr. Yagami cleared his throat.

"Light how are studies going?" He looked serious, which wasn't unusual with him being a cop and all. Chiyo realized that this was his first night home for dinner all week. This man took his work seriously.

"They're good dad."

"Top of his class as usual," Sayu chipped in, "My amazing big brother."

"My brilliant son." Mrs. Yagami said with pride.

Chiyo looked up at Light and smiled at him. Even though he was good at hiding it, Light loved to be praised. He smiled back. She felt his foot playfully rub against hers under the table.

"You look tired, Dad." Light said while he continued his flirting underneath the table. That boy could multi task, and it amazed Chiyo how well he could be both serious yet playful at the same time…

"Yeah, I can't really talk about it, but the case at work is a draining one."

"You will be home tomorrow night again won't you, dear?" Mr. Yagami nodded yes to his wife.

"But Mom, Chiyo and I won't be here for dinner."

"Oh? Why not Light? I'm preparing a special dinner."

"I know, and I'm sorry Mom, but Chiyo and I have an extra study session going on with some other friends from class tomorrow night." Light looked at Chiyo and smiled. She knew all too all that he was lying, and he actually meant to say that he was taking Chiyo on a date. One that they had been planning all week.

She lightly kicked his foot, and he kicked back.

"Speaking of which, how are your studies going Chiyo?" the sudden change of attention surprised the American. Usually the only thing this family could think of was their 'brilliant' son Light so conversation rarely was directed to her. Not that she minded.

"You know…" the girl muttered, "a bit of studying here, a bit of studying there."

"Well, apparently you and Light do a lot of studying together." Sayu smiled all too knowingly, but thanks be to god that the parental did not catch the teasing tone of their daughter.

"Yes, don't be so modest Chiyo. You're a very good student." Said Mrs. Yagami smiling sweetly, "you're grandfather must be proud."

"Yes he's very proud. Says he misses me a lot though." Light observed the girl across from him as she cutely chewed on her bottom lip, he could tell that she missed her grandfather as well.

--

The following evening Chiyo walked into the living room a few minutes early before she and Light were supposed to leave for their 'study group'. Her boots fell quietly against the floor as she made her way to the couch. Her black skirt swayed with each step, she knew Light liked it when she wore skirts, and her hands fell into the pockets of her blue sweater.

"Hey, Sayu." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Chiyo! I feel as though I haven't seen you in ages." The young girl said plopping herself down.

"Yeah same here. Surprisingly enough I've actually been somewhat studying for the entrance exams." The two girls laughed.

"So what exactly is up with you and my brother?" the bubbly girl asked. Chiyo's face heated up, but she tried to keep her composure as calm and collected as she could.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on, I'm a girl. I can tell when people like each other." Chiyo hadn't thought that Light's family had caught on; at least that's what she had hoped, "are you guys dating?"

"No…we aren't dating…" she said.

"Uh huh, okay. So what are you doing tonight?" Sayu asked not believing a word Chiyo was saying. She began flipping channels again.

"We're going to the study group." Sayu gave her a look that screamed _yeah right liar!_

"Come on, dressed like that you don't go and study…unless of course you and my brother are off to study human anatomy, in which case ew please don't tell me if you are. But seriously are you guys going on a date?"

"heh, well…" Chiyo laughed nervously, "I'm going to dinner with Light, and then we're going to a movie…_as friends though_!" she added seeing Sayu's mouth fall open as she dropped the remote.

"Hey, Chiyo are you ready?" said Light casually walking into the room.

"Speak of the devil…" Chiyo muttered in English, "Yeah, I am. I just have to go and grab my bag. See you Sayu." She called as she quickly left the room.

"Brother," Sayu said with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he said innocently.

"She's too good for you." his little sister said abruptly and turned back around.

"Wha-" Light started, Chiyo ran into the living room.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the movie!" Chiyo grabbed Light's arm, and pulled him out the door, "Bye Sayu!"

"What was that about?" Light asked once they were outside.

"Oh, nothing. Just your sister being the crazy young teen she is."

Lights arm wrapped around her shoulder, and he pulled her in closer.

"Yeah she can be crazy," her head found his shoulder, "I hope you like sushi."

"I love sushi. I hear it's good for the soul." She laughed, "You know…I don't think I've had sushi since I arrived in Japan."

"I'm sure you'll be satisfied. It's one of the best places in the area."

"Well that's good, I expect only the best from you Light." she looked at the boy next to her and smiled, "I'm kidding."

An hour later Light sat at the table in the restaurant full as a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving. Not that he really knew what a stuffed Turkey on Thanksgiving looked liked seeing as how he was Japanese…not American, but Chiyo described the holiday to him. It's no wonder that Americans had such weight problems.

Anyways, he gazed at the American in front of him surprised she was still eating. She had a plate of fried rice, a platter of sushi rolls, spring rolls, and of course dumplings.

"er oo sher oo don wan anyfing?" she asked with a mouth full of dumpling.

"What?" Light laughed. She giggled, and sipped her water.

"I said are you sure you don't want anything?" she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else before I explode."

The Waiter came and brought them their check. Light being the gentleman he was pulled out his wallet, however he saw Chiyo reach into her bag as well.

"No I got it, Chiyo."

"Oh, Light come on. Let me at least pay for me."

"No, I'm taking you on this date, I want to pay for you." he said putting the money down on the table.

"Well…can I at least pay for the movie?" she asked accepting defeat only because his eyes looked so...persuasive.

"No, maybe one day when you ask me on a date then you can pay, but I'm paying for the whole date."

"You're a stubborn mule, you know that right?"

"But, that's why you like me right?"

"What? For getting on my nerves? Oh yeah you know just how to tickle my fancy." she picked up her napkin and playfully threw it at him. He grabbed it, and looked at her in fake shock.

"Chiyo, I'm hurt." She just smiled.

"And I'm full, let's go." They made their way to the second part of the date.

While waiting in the rather long line for tickets Chiyo was moaning.

"Oh God! I'm so full!" she whimpered pathetically, "Why?" she grabbed Light's arm, "Why on Earth did you let me eat so much food?"

"Because I'm evil and I like to see you suffer that's why." He said smiling at her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, I don't think I can ever eat again!" They moved closer to the booth, "If ever I eat this much again…hit me with a shovel or something."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, "two please for The Strangers." Chiyo was excited, an American movie had made its ways into Japanese theatres. Only for a bit though, and although she didn't particularly think horror movies were quality films, she liked the thrill every once and a while.

"Enjoy your movie." The seller said handing them their tickets.

"OH! Can we get popcorn? Ooo and milk duds," She said Light looked down at her in disbelief, "It's not a movie without milk duds!"

"But I just thought you said you were…"

"Please Light, that was five minutes ago," she said grabbing his hand. He just couldn't say no to her. She was just too adorable, not like the regular girls who ate a salad, or plain steamed rice and got a small water. He bought a large popcorn, milk duds, and a large cherry coke with _two_ straws, and they made their way into the theatre.

--

"That movie was terrifying." she said walking out of the theatre, "why do I always do terrifying and potentially dangerous things with you?"

"I'm what makes your life fun. Without me, you'd just be sitting at home as usual with nothing better to do that sit at your computer trying to catch your friends from back home online while you pretend to be studying for the entrance exams."

"hmm, think you can read me like an open book do you?" They walked over to a bus stop. It was a long walk home, and although they walked their way to dinner and the movie Light didn't think he had it in him to walk all the way back home again.

"I'd say so, yeah."

"Well…there's a lot about me that you don't know Light Yagami." She said giving him a small shove. The bus pulled over, and the doors opened.

"Oh, and what would that be?" They walked on and found two seats.

"I can't tell you." Light wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

"Why not?"

"Then all the mystery about me would be gone."

"Uh huh, because you're such a mysterious person."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Hey, I'm not all books and grades."

"I'm sure there's some dark secret waiting to be discovered about you."

Even though she was kidding, it was almost funny how right she was. He smirked to himself, and they both stared out the window watching the city go by them, lights passing by and by illuminating everything on the streets, and the people who occupied them.

It grew darker and darker as they left the city, and all that was giving off light were the street lamps. Eventually the bus pulled to a stop, and they walked off holding hands.

"Chiyo…" Light said looking into her eyes, "I really like you." he said stopping her, and grabbing her other hand.

"I like you too, Light." She said as she could feel herself getting nervous. Suddenly Light leaned down, and kissed her.

"Sorry, it's just…I really like to kiss you." Light said once he pulled away.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologi-MPh!" The boy had grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her to him covering her lips with his.

Like a snake, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck once the shock wore off. She melted like butter in his arms…the boy could kiss. How he learned to become such a great kisser, well frankly she didn't care.

His tongue eased its way into her mouth. Automatically she stiffened a bit. What was she supposed to do again? Oh god…why when other teenage girls talked about this back home was she the lame one in the corner reading?!

This was all very overwhelming, she could feel her head spinning as she reminded herself to breathe.

Light smiled into the kiss, the girl in his arms was just a bit inexperienced, but that was what was so tantalizing about her. She was just so pure…his blue eyed angel if you will. He however, was not an angel in really any sense. Being so popular it was hard for him not to be. Not that any of the other girls really mattered before, they were just something to ease his boredom.

He led her in the kiss, breaking her nervous barrier, or at least trying to. After a minute or two, she seemed to get the hang of it and was able to enjoy the kiss rather than be afraid of it.

When Light finally pulled away, they were both trying to catch their breath. Their foreheads touching, stupid grins erupted on their faces. They shared a few light kisses. Before heading into the Yagami household pretending as though they were two innocent students returning from a hard night of studying.

--

"So he followed you last night Light, what are you going to do to get rid of him?"

"I've got a way to find out his name, and without your eyes."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Where would the fun be in that if I told you, Ryuk?" Light said turning off the computer and grabbing his phone, "I just hope I can find someone."

"Huh? Find someone?"

"I'm going to Space Land today, and I need a date."

"Why not just take Chiyo?"

"She's sleeping, and besides it would be too risky to take her. You'll see why later." He dialed a number and let it ring.

"Moshi Moshi…" a tired voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Yuri. You know that date you always wanted?"

"Hmm? Light? I thought you were going out with that foreign kid."

"Not today. Today is all about you." Light leaned back in his chair.

"If Chiyo finds out about this date though, Light, won't that put a damper on your relationship with her?" Light waved his hand at the Shinigami behind him telling him to be quiet.

Chiyo wouldn't find out about the date. How could she? If it was just Yuri who knew the chances of Chiyo finding out about this meaningless but necessary date would be slim to none. He was willing to take the risk.

--

"What?!" she yelled into the phone, "What do you mean he's out with Yuri?" Chiyo felt her world come crashing down. Why? Why the hell did she do this? She let her barrier down and look what it got her…a jerk, that's what.

"I don't know, I got a call from Yuri, and she's all like 'I've got a date with Light! I knew he always like me over that...' well, uh she meant you, but you know she's just not very nice in general." Akiko replied.

"Yeah, well thanks for telling me. And to think I actually fell for his act."

"I know, but are you sure you're alright? You don't need me to come over and wait for him to come home and kick his ass?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I just feel really…dumb."

"Oo maybe you could be just as bad and go on a date with Ryuji, he's been crushing on you since the first day."

"eh, I don't think so-"

"Come on, one phone call away, and you could have a fun day with a major hottie…how come you always get the major hotties, and I get nothing?"

"Aw, poor baby. Actually, instead of me moping around do you want to go grab some lunch? You can in Ryuji, and I'll act completely disgusting, and then he'll be completely drawn to you."

"Sounds like a plan Chich." Akiko laughed, "how bout Ryuji and I come by to pick you up in an hour? Then we'll head down to the food court."

"Alright see you then." She hung up the phone, and although she was excited to hang out with Akiko again, she could help but feel a bit dejected. Light was the first boy she really liked, and of course no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, the first boy to…to use her.

Sadly she made her way to the closet to pick out some clothing to wear.

--

She sighed, and tied her robe. What she needed was a shower…a very long hot shower. Because of Light, she was feeling rather unattractive, and unwanted. Why she let a boy make her feel that way? She didn't really know. It wasn't as though they were really going out officially anyways, and Light knew Yuri a lot longer than he had known Chiyo.

Akiko and Ryuji did their best to cheer her up, Ryuji even paid for her lunch. She felt a little like mooch letting everyone pay for her. Maybe that's why Light wanted to pay for her last night, as a way to make him feel better. He probably paid for all the girls he took out…_jerk_

A crumpled piece of paper caught her eye in the hallway. She picked it up and unfolded the paper that was probably a discarded note from her studying.

Opening it, she discovered the paper was blank. _Hmm..Oh well _and she tossed it carelessly in the trash.

Soon enough hot water poured onto her body washing away the memories of this horrid day. Her anger seemed to disappear into the steam.

However, she still didn't know what to do about Light…should she talk to him about it? She didn't want to be played by him that's for sure, she didn't deserve it.

The shower was heaven. Such a wonderful invention, always there for her, and it made the room steamy. What couldn't the shower do?

A low snigger filled her ears. Her eyes opened instantly and stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain. She thought that she was the only one home.

Oh God…was that stalker person finally taking action. Reluctantly she rinsed her hair out of conditioner, and turned off the shower. She covered herself in the robe and grabbed the closest thing to a weapon she could find.

With a hair comb in her hand she carefully stepped out into the hallway. Everything seemed quiet and undisturbed, nothing looked out of place.

"Hello?" she called out quietly praying that there wasn't a lunatic in the house waiting to gut her.

She probably shouldn't have seen that movie with Light the other night. Seeing people getting murdered in their own home was not exactly calling for happy fun hour.

"Hey Chiyo." Light answered from behind her.

A small shriek left her. She didn't really want to hear that voice either. Despite that, closing her eyes she turned around to face her crush.

"Hi Lig-" she opened her eyes, and they widened. A scream left her lips, and she dropped the comb, "OH MY GOD! LIGHT!" she pointed frantically behind her.

"What?" he asked hoping she wasn't pointing at what he thought she was.

"That…That thing behind you! What else?!" she shouted.

Lights eyes widened with shock. _Not good_, she could see Ryuk.

The Shinigami chuckled.

"You can see me?" Ryuk asked making his way toward her.

"STAY BACK!" she yelled looking at the huge monster in front of her. As he got closer, she lost her footing and fell backward, "OW!" she moaned when the back of her head made contact with the edge of a coffee table.

"Chiyo calm down." Light said rushing over to her, "It's alright. Ryuk is perfectly…well not perfectly, but generally harmless."

"Oh Light, you underestimate me." Ryuk chuckled.

"WHAT!? What the hell is that thing?" she pointed at Ryuk again.

"Chiyo! Shh…I'll explain everything, but not out here." He helped her up, and led her into his bedroom.

After locking the door, he set her down on his bed, and sat next to her. Ryuk floated in midair in front of them waiting for what Light would tell the big eyed girl staring at him.

"Light-" He shushed her.

"Look the only reason I'm about to tell you this, is because I know you are smart. You'll stay quiet." Light spoke more to himself than to her.

She shook her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, what does this have to do with-" she asked indicating Ryuk again.

"I'm Kira." Light said seriously

"Wha-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm Kira, and Ryuk is the cause of all it." He said holding her shoulders, "He dropped this note book called the Death Note, and that's how I bring justice to the world."

Memories of a black note book in Light's bag came swarming back to her. _Death Note_…_oh god_

"The Death Note belongs to me, but Ryuk has to follow who ever hold's possession of it."

"Wait…" she said hushing him up before he could say anything else, "you're Kira? You're the person who's been killing all those people?"

"Bad people." He tried to reason.

She stood up, and backed away from the boy in front of her.

"You're crazy…" she whispered making her way to the door, "You're….you're insane."

Light stood up, and slowly started toward her.

"Chiyo-"

"No! Don't come near me." She warned grabbing the doorknob behind her, and unlocking it best she could.

"Chiyo-" she swung the door open, and ran as fast as she could to her room, "Chiyo wait!" he yelled running after her.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him.

"No! Let go!" she yelled trying to squirm out of his death grip, "Get away from me!"

"Just let me explain," he said grabbing her other arm, "I'm not crazy. I'm just trying to make a better world."

"No, what you're doing is wrong and disgusting!" She pushed herself out of his grip, but lost her balance and yet again she found herself on the hard wood floor.

"Chiyo…" he walked over to her.

"You killed innocent people!" she pushed herself away from him, only to find a wall behind her.

"Chiyo, I didn't-" he kneeled down to her level.

"That man! The Lind L Tailor…he was posing as an innocent man, and yet you didn't hesitate to kill him!"

"Chiyo!" He stroked her face trying to get her to calm down.

"You're a killer Light!"Light cupped her face, "This is bad…you're Kira, I'm dating you. I now know you're Kira. If you're caught, I'll be reprimanded too for with holding information…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"CHIYO!"

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world. I won't get caught, I'm not an idiot." He said cupping her face, "In the unlikely situation that I do get caught, I will do everything in my power to protect you.

"But…" He pulled her into his arms, and stroked her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I'm making the world a better place…for us." Chiyo bit her lip. Still not convinced, she pulled away.

"What do I now Light?" she asked, "Just sit back, and let you kill people? I guess that's all I can do." As much as she was mad at him for going out Yuri today, if he was discovered as Kira his life would be over. They'd kill him.

Against her better judgment she sighed and leaned back into his arms. She wished she knew what to do…

--

**I wish I knew what to do to :) **

**But man I'm tired...sorry if the date seemed a little fast. well I'm off to bed. I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long! _**

**_I'm at school now, so maybe I'll actually not only want to write, but be able to procrastinate on my homework, and write instead! Yay!_**

**_I don't really like this chapter…well I guess I do, but just these two…I don't know, I can't wait till L gets involved! I'm so excited! Yay!_**

**_Alright well I hope you like it._**

**_BY THE WAY! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Reading them makes me smile!_**

* * *

"So Ryuk…you're the one who's been eating all the apples." She said sitting on Light's bed next to the shinigami.

After the initial shock of…well everything, she calmed down a bit, and had gotten dressed in something more appropriate than, well, a bathrobe.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" his big red eyes stared at her, and shudder went down her spine as his pale face, and rather large smile reminded her of a clown.

"Oh no, it's just that…I like apples too, but whenever I want one all the apples seem to be gone." She looked around the room awkwardly. Light had gone downstairs to get her some tea, and she wished that he was back up here so at least she wasn't alone with…Ryuk.

"Sorry, I'm kind of addicted to them-" not really paying attention, she cut him off.

"How long did you say you've been with Light?"

"hmm, not very long," he said scratching his chin, "probably as long as you have."

"You know about us?" she said abruptly.

"This might sound a bit creepy, but I tag along on all of Light's dates."

"Just a little creepy," there was a slight pause, "but when you say dates, do you mean more than one girl? Or more than one dates with the same girl."

Ryuk chuckled.

"The only time Light does anything entertaining that doesn't involve the death note is when he's with you. That movie that you guys saw yesterday was very…enticing." A low chuckle erupted from his throat.

"To be honest, that movie was the reason I was so freaked out by you earlier. I thought I was the only one at home, and then to see you there…sorry but you aren't like a soft bunny rabbit or anything." She said feeling a little better about the whole stupid Yuri thing. High school drama is overrated, and another low chuckle came from Ryuk.

"Why are you here Ryuk? I mean…why did you drop the notebook in the first place? Isn't there something better for a death god to do than mingle with us petty humans?"

"I was bored."

"You were bored? You couldn't just pick up a jigsaw puzzle or rubix cube?"

"I was _really_ bored. The shinigami realm is a dying land. No human jigsaw puzzle or rubix cube could give me the entertainment I needed."

She looked over at Ryuk, a question she had been dying to ask was burning inside her.

"Why Light?"

"He just happened to pick up my notebook, but it could've just as easily been you." her eyes widened, and quickly she looked away, "Heh, I wonder what you would do with the death note. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

The door opened, and Light came in carrying two cups of delicious cinnamon apple tea. Chiyo stood up, and took her tea. Muttering thanks she stayed standing.

Light sat himself down in his computer chair.

"Chiyo, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out, especially not in such a way." He said casually sipping his tea.

She bit her bottom lip, and stared into the steaming red liquid.

"Maybe…maybe I over reacted."

Light shot her an incredulous look.

"It's just, I've never seen a Shinigami before, and I was upset that you were out with another girl, and on top of that, you happen to be Kira. It was just…too many things for me to take in all at once."

"I'm sorry."

"Light, I don't have a problem with you being Kira. Well, not anymore. I never really cared much about the whole thing, I figured it would just be interesting to see who bests the other, L or 

Kira." She sighed, and massaged the bridge of her nose with two fingers, "Just all those people Light?"

"Bad people, Chiyo." He corrected.

"Fine, just know this," she took a deep breath, "I'm not on Kira's side. I'll keep his secret, but this doesn't mean I stand behind Kira's beliefs."

"Thank you."

Light sighed, and there they sat in silence sipping their tea.

"About the whole Yuri thing, I'm sorry." He said, "It was just something I needed to do today."

"Something at Space land." Her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well…no, I just needed to…there was someone I had to…" he didn't know how to explain that he needed to kill an FBI agent without her getting upset again, "well, I've been getting followed for the past few days, and I needed a way to get him to show himself to me."

"You were being followed too?"

"Yes. See, L suspects that Kira is getting direct information from the police. Which I am, I can access my dads files from my computer. So I think that the person following me is working for L."

"Oh, wow. L's really good. People should give him more credit than they really are." Light rolled his eyes.

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"Not that you'll get caught, it's just that he seems to be doing a lot better than people say he is."

"Well anyways," he continued, "I came up with a plan. It involved using a dangerous criminal, and a place where my stalker would be in close proximity with me."

"And you took Yuri to Space Land?" Chiyo didn't really see the pieces fitting together.

"No…well yes, but see the bus to Space Land was how I made it happen. I wrote in the Death Note that the criminal would get on the bus after a while, and he would hijack it. I told Yuri I had a plan to take his gun away, and as I thought my stalker told me not to, and to gain my trust he showed me his identification. It would've been you on that bus, but I didn't want to take a chance of something going wrong, and you getting hurt."

Chiyo bit her lip, and stared into her tea.

"I'm sorry," he said again for the millionth time. He was beginning to sound like a broken record, "Yuri doesn't mean anything to me. She's just one of the other girls that I know would've gone out with me given the opportunity."

"If it helps, he didn't really have much fun." Ryuk chuckled watching the humans with interest.

"That's true! I tried to get out of the date once the criminal died. But Yuri wanted the date. It was actually quite annoying." Light said in his defense

He stared at the girl standing by his bed, watching her as she sighed, smiled, and looked up at him.

"As long as you suffered, I suppose I can forgive you."

_This girl…while she makes things risky, at least she'll be quiet. All too quick to do what I wish._ Light thought to himself as he flashed her a very bright smile. He stood up and walked over to her. He suavely took her tea out of her hands as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Ryuk stared at the cup in Light's hand, outstretched waiting for the Shinigami to take it. _I better get some apples for this later Light…_ he thought as he took the cup and towered out of the room.

Light's face was inches from hers, and his grip held her in place. She had nothing to do but stare up at the attractive boy in front of her.

"I'll make it up to you, don't worry." He said leaning down and planting a kiss right under her ear.

_How could Light, this perfect boy, be someone as…extreme…as Kira? Light, the top student in Japan, a mama's boy, someone as neat as a pin, _she thought as he continued planting kisses along her jaw bow, and getting so close to her lips, but teasingly he would pull away before kissing her tantalizing lips.

_Light, the boy with flawless hair…gorgeous eyes…really nice breath…soft lips…_she began to lose focus on what she was thinking before, but they were both pulled back to reality when they heard the front door closed.

"Excuse me." She said flustered, and left the room.

Light watched her leave, and fell back upon his bed when the door shut. His eyes closed, and he tried to hold onto her scent. She smelled so good…he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, but she smelled so intoxicating.

"What are you going to do now Light?" Ryuk had appeared in the room again.

"I need to do everything I can to keep her trust." He sighed, "But I'm worried about how she managed to touch the notebook, or at least a piece of it…I'll need to do a much better job of keeping track of every piece I tear out. My life depends upon it."

Ryuk chuckled picturing Light's dad picking up the Death Note, and discovering his son's secret. But his interest was suddenly stolen by the Evening News, and Light took out the notebook, pen in hand, ready to create a new world.

* * *

Lunch tray in hand, Chiyo awkwardly walked over to Light's table. It was busy as usual, and much to Chiyo's dismay Yuri sat there across from Light regaling the rest of the table with a story.

Light looked up at her, and smiled.

"Hey, make room." He said making the student next to him scoot over, and quickly Chiyo took the boys place. Yuri looked slightly annoyed that her tale had been interrupted.

"Anyways, what I had been saying before, the guy pointed the gun right at my head." Yuri's eyes were wide and watery, "It was so frightening, but Light here saved me." She gave Light a huge smile, but he was too focused on his rice to notice, "I'm so lucky that Light was there to protect me on our date." A smirk played onto her face as she turned her gaze to Chiyo who returned it head on.

Delicately a hand grasped hers, and gave it a small squeeze. She looked over at Light who gently rubbed his thumb against her skin.

"It wasn't a date Yuri." He said looking at the girl across from him. Her smirk faded.

"What? But Light, you said-"

"I said that Chiyo was busy that day, and I had already purchased space land tickets. She told me not to waste them, so that's why I invited you."

Yuri's mouth dropped open, and only for a moment she looked shocked and hurt.

"Oh, well…" she took a bite out of her salad, and looked around at another table.

"Chiyo," she looked at the boy next to her, "let's go eat outside today."

"Light are you crazy? It's freezing out." Akiko said pointing out the window attempting to emphasize her point"

"We've got coats. Besides I could use a little fresh air," He stood up with the lunch tray, "Chiyo?"

She smiled and stood up grabbing her lunch tray leaving their friends sitting there to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

"Light…I want to see the Death Note." Chiyo said putting down her pencil. She looked at her blank notebook in front of her, for the past hour she had done nothing but try to zone out Light at his desk 'doing his homework' while watching the news.

He turned his chair around, and smiled at her.

"Alright, come here." He said, and slowly she walked over to him. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled the girl into his lap. With an arm around her waist, he reached in front of him, and closed the notebook cover, showing the words Death Note written across it.

Chiyo's hand reached out to touch it, and as her fingers were held mere inches away, she felt a sort of electricity dancing between the notebook and her soft flesh. It was tempting…tempting to touch, as if the notebook itself was seducing her with the power that was inside it.

Her hand touched the soft smooth leather of it, and she opened it.

"Death Note: How to use…" she read, it was written in English, "any human whose name is written in the death note shall die. You kept a notebook that said that?" She asked looking at the boy behind her. He smiled, "All I know is that if I picked this notebook up, I probably would have had a brilliant idea to use it as a school notebook. Hah! That could've been a laugh, I'd write my name, and the teachers name on the top to know which class…then oops!"

Light laughed as he moved her hair away from her neck.

"You need to give yourself more credit than that." He said planting light kisses on the back of her neck. She tensed up a bit, and her head flew back.

"Light! Stop!" she giggled, "That tickles!" Light smiled, but didn't stop, and she kept squirming attempting to get away, but he held her there in his lap.

His lips moved up taking her ear lobe gently between his lips. For Chiyo, the slight tickle still remained, but it was that of an unfamiliar kind…she liked this one. Her blue eyes closed, and she leaned back into Light's chest.

With one hand still around her waist, the other moved up her knee. Her school skirt raised inch by tantalizing inch revealing new flesh for Light's eyes to behold.

He released her ear lobe, and when he stopped, the girl in his arms turned her head to look at him. His beautiful amber eyes stared into the deep ocean that lay contained within hers. Their 

lips were mere inches from each other. Chiyo's head tilted to the side, and Light leaned down, and their lips grazed together lightly, before he pulled away, but only just.

Her skirt was now pulled up above her thighs, and Lights hand massaged her skin gently. She whimpered, and he kissed her again, this time with more force, his tongue finding its way inside her mouth.

"Light!" someone called out. Chiyo jumped away from Light whose grip had slackened due to the voice startling him. She yelped as she hit the floor, "Light? Is everything okay in there?"

"Yes Mom. Everything's fine. Chiyo just saw a spider, that's all." Light said calmly, "Why? Why every time does fate decide to mock me, and have someone interrupt?" he held out his hand, and Chiyo gladly took it.

"Oh, alright, are you two ready for cram school? If you don't leave soon, you'll be late."

"Yes Mom, we're ready." He helped Chiyo up, and pulled her to him while his arm snaked around her waist. Giving her that million dollar smile of his, he kissed her, moving his hands lower…and lower.

"Mph!" she cried, and pulled away, "How many times do I have to tell you Light? I'm ticklish! You must be gentle." She laughed, and straightened out her clothes.

They grabbed their bags, and said goodbye. Once the front door closed, they walked to cram school hand in hand with Ryuk quietly flying behind them.

* * *

**_That's it for now! I know it's not much, maybe it's boring, but keep reading and I swear it'll get better!_**

**_Review please and give me more smiles! :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, so here's the next installment after a very long…LONG wait. I'm sorry dear readers, but I'm trying my best to get into college at the moment, and so I've been extremely busy writing my essays, and filling out applications. **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, actually this wasn't what I originally planned for this chapter but I became inspired this weekend, I thought I'd ad in a bit more on Light's and Chiyo's relationship. **_

_**Oh and an extra little surprise is our secret guest making his first appearance in the story! Whoot! Bon appetite! *I don't own death note but boy I wish I owned L…yummy*:3**_

Chapter 9

"Light, I hear that you and Chiyo are getting pretty serious man." said a boy from the soccer team, Ashi. Light smiled, and removed his under armor.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said. They just finished soccer practice and thankfully their last practice was at the end of this week, ending the season hopefully before the first snowfall. More than half the team was freezing from the bitter cold that came with the winter.

"Well," another boy, Kenji, said, "What's she like? Is she any good?"

"I wouldn't really know. To be entirely honest we haven't really gone very far." He wrapped his towel around his body, and walked to the shower.

"What's this?! Light Yagami, _the_ Light Yagami hasn't made a move take an innocent? Since when has this happened?" Kenji shouted. The other boys joined him in the shower room, laughing at their surprise.

"Wow Light, you really do have a reputation with the ladies don't you?" Ryuk chuckled from the corner of the locker room, "I wonder what Chiyo would think if she found out." Light shot a glare at the Shinigami.

"Yeah, especially with someone as fine as Chiyo. I mean I could understand if she was, I don't know, ugly or something, but Chiyo is hot." Toshiro, the golly added in.

"Well, we're just taking things slow to you know…keep the spark going." Light rinsed out his hair, trying to ignore what the other boys were saying.

"All I know is that if I was sleeping under the same roof as that angel, there would be fireworks every single night." Ashi said as Light turned off the hot water and walked out of the area.

All the boys in the locker room laughed, and nodded their heads in agreement. Light held up his cheery façade quite well in front of them. Truth was he wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out the cocky bastard who dared to talk about his girl like that.

He began to dress when he got back to his locker. Light couldn't completely blame the guys though… they always used talk about the girls they were _involved_ with.

But Chiyo was different. She wasn't like the other girls. She was American, she wasn't shallow and she wasn't only interested in the physical aspect of their relationship _of course she could be a little more interested in that area _Light thought to himself.

He buttoned up the rest of his shirt, and zipped up his bag. Chiyo was waiting in the music room like she always did after school. She would practice her piano in there during his soccer practice. However he had never really heard her play before.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he said waving his friends goodbye.

"You're not going to the arcade with us?"

"No, I have a lot of things to do."

"Yeah, like Chiyo." He heard Hung, the left forward snicker.

"See you Light." they all said.

"So what are we doing tonight Light?" Ryuk said flying next to the young man, "Watching T.V? Playing video games? I think I'm getting better at that one racing game you showed me the other day."

"Actually, yeah. If you want Ryuk we can a bit of T.V. tonight." Light said. He needed to watch a bit of the news tonight anyways.

They walked down the empty halls of Light's school getting closer and closer to the music room. As they approached Light heard a faint song echo off the walls. The Moonlight Sonata. It was positively haunting. After a few moments the two reached their destination and peeked in through the small window on the door. Light saw Chiyo leaned over the keys as her hands seemed to glide over them producing the poignant melody.

"hmm...she's pretty good with her hands too Light. Maybe the guys in the locker room were right." Light glared at the teasing Shinigami.

Akiko had told him once that she had fingers of gold, but every time Light tried to listen to her play she'd insist that it was time for them to get going. So he was quite impressed with her ability hearing it for himself for the first time. He quietly crept into the room, making the sure the door closed without a sound. Ryuk followed suit.

Unknowingly, her boyfriend snuck up behind her and when she held the last chord to resonate throughout the room he covered her eyes.

Chiyo let out a gasp and tried to remove the hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"Jesus Light!" she laughed when he removed his hands, "Don't do that! You'll give me heart attack some day, I swear!"

"You sound wonderful," he leaned in and softly kissed her, "Why don't you ever play for me?" She bit her bottom lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

"I don't know…" truth be told, she was nervous about what he would think. She knew that Light liked being the best. Sure she could play a hot piano, but she wasn't the best out there. Sometimes it made her uncomfortable to be with someone who had so little flaws…well except the whole Kira thing which is something she always tried to ignore.

"Well, play something for me now," he said, "please?" he added when he saw her face. Chiyo thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll sing something to get into the spirit of things. How about that?" she said. He sat down next to her on the piano bench. He watched her as she cracked her knuckles, placed them neatly upon the keys, and smiled at him.

She began to play a cute little song, and opened her mouth to sing, "_Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat! Please to put a penny in the old mans hat. If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny should do. If you haven't got a hay penny then god bless you!_" she ended it abruptly and lifted her hands up laughing. It was a fun carol that her mom used to play on the Muppets Christmas CD.

"How was that?" she asked leaning her forehead on his.

"Splendid." They scrunched their eyes, and gave each other a teasing butterfly kiss.

"Oh geeze, you two are cheesier than a Broadway musical." Ryuk said, "Alright, come on, less lovey dovey, more getting a move on to the farmers market to buy me apples!"

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff, and we can go." Chiyo said standing up, and putting away her piano books.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"L" a young man lighted only by his computer screen turned to look at his computer.

"Yes Watari?" he inquired.

"It's the head of the FBI agency."

"Connect him please Watari."

"L I just got word of the deaths of all of our agents. I didn't believe it at first, but when I tried calling them, I couldn't get a hold of even 1 of the 12 agents. I believe Kira killed them all, and…" the man paused.

L took his chance to intervene. He grabbed the microphone that masked his voice.

"Chief calm down, please answer me to the best of your knowledge. Did the agents know each others faces?"

"Not until yesterday," the man replied. _Yesterday?_ L thought to himself.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I got a call from, at first, only one of my agents saying that he wanted to know who the other agents stationed in Japan were. I sent him the file."

_I see, so Kira must have somehow made contact with an FBI agent, and taken information from that file. That's how he did it._

"I got a call from the other agents as well requesting the same thing. I sent the first four agents the file, and told them to pass it on."

_All of them...All of them had the file. If it's possible for Kira to control his victims before they die, then it's well over 90% possible that he was able to see one agents copy, and have him or her send it to the rest of the agents…._

"L...I'm sorry" came the chief's voice, "but I'm calling off the USA's investigation. We've suffered the greatest ever since you've made it clear that Kira is in the Kanto region. Kira's killings have focused on Japan, but we lost 12 innocent people, and that's far worse than the number of criminals Japan has lost."

L stood there looking down at his screen biting his thumb thinking of what he could do now.

"Now I'll have to take full responsibility for their deaths since it was my decision to station our agents in Japan in the first place. Also, I value my life. My face and name are internationally known, I can't risk it." The older man paused, "It seems the Japanese task force is already calling me. I'm telling them that we were working under you L. goodbye." The line went dead.

L stood there in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now the Japanese wouldn't trust him, but this could work to his advantage. Those who didn't trust him would just leave…_yes, this can be favorable in someway. _L was after all a glass half full human being. He nibbled his thumb again, and kneeled down to press a button on his laptop.

"Yes L?"

"Watari, would you be so kind as to bring me another cup of coffee?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with the family meeting?" Sayu asked as the whole Yagami family and Chiyo sat around the dining room table.

"If I don't tell you now, you'll probably figure it out later anyways," there was a slight pause as Mr. Yagami sighed,"Currently I'm head of the Kira investigation."

"Really? That's awesome Dad!" Sayu said gleefully.

"Yeah, Dad congratulations." Light said.

"That's great Mr. Yagami." Chiyo said smiling, but couldn't help but feel terrible that the criminal his was seeking was sitting at the same table.

"Thank you, but also I wanted to tell you. Yesterday, 12 FBI agents that came here to investigate Kira all died." Chiyo's breath caught in her throat, she looked at Light who avoided her gaze. He had failed to mention that last night while they were studying.

"Were they killed by Kira?" Light asked too well knowing the answer ignoring Chiyo's stare he was received.

"I'll say that those who pursue Kira all stand a chance of being killed. It's a terrible crime, but it scares many of my coworkers who actually are resigning from the case to save their lives."

"Dad…you should resign too! I don't want you to die!" Sayu pleaded. Chiyo bit her bottom lip, _Light wouldn't kill his father…would he_? She looked again upon Light's calm and handsome features, his eyes were closed.

"Yes dear, please. You're life is more important than a promotion at work." Mrs. Yagami added grabbing her husbands hand.

"No, I cannot and will not give up. I cannot allow anyone as evil as Kira run free without so much as trying to stop him. I will not bow down to injustice."

_And yet…you praise your son Mr. Yagami._

"Dad." Sayu muttered out of admiration

"Dear," Mrs. Yagami said worrying for her husbands well being. Light who had remained unusually quiet suddenly spoke.

"That's great Dad, I'm proud of you." _oh Light_…it was hard for Chiyo to just sit there and watch Light fool his dad like that. He got out of his chair, and walked to the door, "If anything happens to you I'll find Kira, and kill him myself." This all seemed almost too unfair.

The door shut behind him. Chiyo smiled best she could, and turned her gaze away from the door and focused on Mr. Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami, that's very noble of you. I'm glad there are still people like you working to protect this society." She stood up, "I'm going to go make sure Light's alright. I'm sure this is hard on him."

Quickly she made her way out of the dining room, and made her way to Light's room.

"Light," she knocked and walked into his room. It was relatively dark inside save the light coming from his computer, "Light are you in here?" she closed the door behind her, and searched for the light switch.

A hand grabbed her wrist, and gently pulled her into a body.

"Jesus Light! Don't do that." Chiyo pushed herself away from his body, and turned on the light. He stood in front of her staring at her with such intensity it almost frightened her.

"So…" he spoke softly.

"So," she mimicked, "I suppose those 12 FBI agents were evil doers Light? And they needed to be cleansed from the world."

Light remained silent. She rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

"It amazes me at how well you lie Light. I'm sure you'd get an Oscar for your performance." Ryuk chuckled on the bed, and Light sighed.

"You think I'm a monster don't you." Chiyo took a deep breath and shook her breath.

"I just think that what you're doing is impossible, and that you're wasting your wonderful talents on this futile matter."

"I'm making the world a better place! For you! For my family!"

"Don't you dare put this on me or them! You can't save the world Light!"

"Yes I can!" Her eyes narrowed at him, and she turned away.

"God you're such a child. Why don't you see that the world can never be cleansed of evil?"

"I want to try, that way your life will be safer, and we can be happy." He grabbed her shoulders gently, she moved out of his grip.

"Then I suppose when all the evil is gone, you'll be the only evil one left?"

"Light, I really like you. I like you more than anyone else I've ever liked before, and I want to be with you. I really do…" she walked to his balcony, "But I don't know if I can believe that your only going to kill those who truly deserve it. I mean…it's not your decision."

"If you're talking about the FBI agents, they were against Kira. Anyone against Kira is also evil." Light said, "they had to be disposed of."

"Well I'm against Kira. Why don't you dispose of me?"

"Because you'll see the truth someday, and you'll come to realize that I'm right." Chiyo rolled her eyes, and walked to the door.

"Yeah, well start talking to me again when you aren't some controlling loser." She slammed the door, and he heard her stomp to her room, and slam her door.

"Sure, I'm the childish one." Light scoffed moving to his computer in huff. He turned on the news and took out the Death Note.

"I think you're in trouble Light." Ryuk said biting into an apple cheerily on the bed, "She seemed pretty upset."

"Well it's her own fault. She just won't see reason." He wrote down a name that the reporter said, and slammed his pen down, "Damn it! I can't stand knowing that she's mad at me."

The handsome boy turned to the Shinigami.

"I can't believe I'm letting her get the best of me, like…almost like I'm…"

"In love with her?"

"No! what? well…maybe…" Light gave in slouching down running his hands through his hair, "God what do I do?"

"Hmm…I say you buy her flowers. You know, she told me that she loves roses." Ryuk took another bite out of his apple.

"When would I ever take love advice from you Ryuk?"

"Well you did ask God, so I just assumed since I am a god that I was included." Light glared at him, and picked up his pen again.

"Roses huh?" Light said, "Well…I'll have to do something to prove that I don't want to control her. But what?"

* * *

**_More Authors notes!_**

_**I know, I know…a little out of character for Light, but hey I think it's kinda cute that he's a little sick love puppy! What do you guys think about L's entrance? Don't worry, I'll be adding more and more of him to each chapter as it progresses. **_

_**Oh also, I know that the timing is a little off because the FBI agents weren't killed until after X-mas, but eh, it doesn't really matter that much. **_

_**Shoutouts to: rukia23, princesa de la luna, keeper of the cheerios, LawlietxLight-is_it_so_wrong, eternalafterlife, Phantom's Bride, anihana, Strawberry9.4, Moonlight-Arashi, fowlgirl19, no longer online anymore, Ritsa-chan, Midenigufutsu_koyote, OpaquexSmiles, The Violet Muffin, RainBunnyBow, SimonCatGirl, .Sarcasm, HahynGirl, last-blue mage, TMNTxmadness, SaiyukiSucker, Sugar Sprite, Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder, kaitou angel, Green Animelover, riotgirl777, binxyblackout, warning746, SinDRegrets911, **_

_**Thank you for the reviews they really make me smile :D I never realized until now how many reviewers I have. STRAWBERRIES TO THE LOT OF YOU!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so sorry to all my readers who are still actually reading this. I didn't mean for it to take this long, but with college applications and finals, and I'm in too many after school activities than need be, I just couldn't find time to write. _

_But thank goodness for the holidays, and the breaks that come with them._

_Good news aside from getting the new chapter up and running: I've gotten accepted into 2 colleges already, and the other 6 I hear from later!_

_-------_

_Just a little note here, Chiyo has a little rant about Christmas and it's origins, just know that if you find offense to it, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I love Christmas, and the little rant is not meant to offend others beliefs, I just thought it would add a bit more to her character. _

_Happy Holidays!_

**Chapter 10**

"Chiyo?" Light knocked on her door for the third time that morning. Finally, giving up his efforts, he opened her door.

Sunlight lit up the clean but empty room. Light walked in and looking around, noticed it seemed so…her. There were posters of her favorite movies and T.V. shows hung about, pictures of him and her and a lot more of her friends from home.

He walked over to one picture. It was one of Chiyo and her best friend Matt. Their arms were about each other and they made faces at the camera, one thing though made Light uneasy about this Matt character. Chiyo was on his lap and they were holding hands.

Light knew that the girl didn't have feelings for her friend, but he was sure from stories she would tell him, that Matt was a bit friendlier to her than need be. _At least_ he was in America. The genius wasn't completely sure he'd be able to resist the urge to use the death note on this guy if he was here.

Maybe Chiyo was right, Light could be…a little…controlling, but she didn't need to know that. He and Ryuk had stayed up late previously because Light still couldn't figure out what he'd do to win her heart again. Surprisingly the usually suave boy didn't have anything up his neatly ironed sleeve.

"Light, Chiyo left earlier this morning. She seemed mad." Sayu said from the doorway drying her hair out with a towel.

"Yeah…well we had a little spat last night." He said putting the pictures down

"What'd you do this time bro?"

"Why do girls always assume the guy did something?"

"Because boys can be so immature."

"Don't you have something to do? Like get ready for school?"

"Fine, see you Light." She turned to leave, but something in the back of Light's mind made him ask.

"Sayu?" she looked back at her brother, "If you were mad at guy because he did something stupid…what would you want as an apology?"

She smiled at his defeat, and from the doorway pondered at the question.

"Hmm…well it depends. If it was something really stupid, I'd want the guy to say he was sorry, and I don't know…a gift would be nice." He watched her walk away before

She wants to know that she can trust me. He thought to himself, suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Chiyo!" he called once the bell rang. The rest of the students got up from their chairs and headed to the door. She didn't give any indication that she had heard him, so the young genius ran over to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down the hallway past many busy students.

"Oi! Light, let go of me!" she said trying to get his hand off her, "Light…"

He opened up the janitor's closet, and once they were both inside he closed it. She could only hear his heavy breathing until he pulled on a chain that turned the lights on.

"I need to talk to you."

"You couldn't have done it outside a closet?"

"You weren't listening to me…"he sighed, "Anyways I have something to give you."

"What?" he unzipped his backpack, and reaching inside he pulled out something black. Her blue eyes narrowed, "the Death Note…you're giving me the death note?"

"Yes," He stated simply "and a flower…" she but her lip as a red rose came into view.

"Why? So that I'll forgive you, and when L finally catches you, you're able to blame the whole thing on me?" His amber eyes narrowed in anger at her, but calmed himself.

"Don't ever accuse me of being so low as to use you." he stroked her cheek softly, "I'm lending you the Death Note because I trust you. You'll be able to monitor everything. Hell, you could hide it from me if you wanted."

Chiyo nibbled her lip again, "Light…"

"I just want you to trust me." He took her shoulders and met her eyes, "I-I really like you Chiyo. And I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

She looked down, and grabbed the front of his blazer. He stood there shocked for a moment as she leaned into him.

"Alright Light…thank you."

"Here," He said handing her the notebook.

"Oh, no thank you." she said putting it back in his arms, "You keep it."

"You're so difficult." He sighed, slightly annoyed, but nonetheless he was happy that she wasn't peeved at him.

"Yes, I know. Blame my dad." Her arms wrapped around his torso, leaning into him. Her head rested upon his chest, and she could here the slow beating of his heart, "I liked the flower."

"I knew you would." he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Just, can we try to keep your night job away from us?" she asked, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I can do my best."

"Hmm…you're best?" she said sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"Aren't I?"

"The funniest, but hey, we should go eat. There's only about 15 minutes left."

The two opened the door from the janitor's closet, and carefully walked out. A cough from behind them though made them both turn around.

Mrs. Nanako, their old bat of a math teacher, stared at them accusingly. Chiyo froze but Light just wanted to laugh at her deer in headlights look; instead cleared his throat.

Mrs. Nanako, who had reached her prime a long time ago, always had a creepy thing for Light when she realized that he was the first student who was better at math than she was.

"Hello Mrs. Nanako." He said calmly flipping his hair.

"Light, Ms. Mochrie." She said sternly.

"Chiyo left a book of hers over the weekend outside of her locker. The janitor was kind enough to hold onto it for her. Is that a new blouse? Because I must say, it is stunning." He flashed one of his dazzling smiles, and the older woman swooned.

"Oh Light." She chuckled, "Ms. Mochrie," she said sharply, her dark eyes narrowing at the girl, "Don't leave your things behind, it shows lack of character." The students watched her leave as her heels clicked on the floor beneath her.

Light's arm snaked around Chiyo's shoulders, and they made their way to the lunch room.

----

Saturday morning, and Chiyo was lazing around with Sayu on the couch watching a movie. Mrs. Yagami who had been cleaning the house, walked into the room with a bag.

"Sayu," she said warmly, "Take these clean clothes to your father, will you?"

"Aw, but mom, I'm going out later."

"Then leave early." Mrs. Yagami held the bag out for Sayu to take.

"I'll go." Light said getting up from the kitchen table where he had been studying. What a nerd.

"Oh, thanks brother!" Sayu said.

"Are you sure Light? You're midterms are coming up!"

"Yeah, this is more interesting than practice exams anyways."

"I'll go with!" Chiyo said getting up, "I need to pick up something for Akiko's party tonight anyways."

When both were downstairs and ready, Mrs. Yagami handed Light the bag.

"Now remember, before you reach the station-"

"I know, give dad a call." He took the bag, "well, we're leaving."

Light opened the door, but was surprised to see Akiko standing there.

"Oh! Hey Light."

"Akiko."

"You and Chiyo heading out?" she asked. Chiyo popped her head out the door.

"Akiko!" she squealed, "want to come with us? We were just heading out to drop something off for Light's dad, and then do a bit of shopping."

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said, "Hi Mrs. Yagami!" she waved, and the three of them were on there way.

"Akiko…what should I wear tonight? I've been thinking about it all week, and I can't decide." Chiyo said. Clothes and makeup…Light was amazed. Of all the interesting topics he and Chiyo usually talked about, those two never really came up in conversation. This was probably of course, due to the fact that Light was indeed a boy. A boy who could care less about clothes and makeup…well makeup at least.

Ryuk chuckled. As foreign of creatures as they were, he loved human girls. They were so entertaining. Well…a different entertaining than Light trying to become a god, because that was pretty damn hilarious.

They all reached the station, but Chiyo and Akiko both saw a very trendy store that was having a huge sale. After telling Light to meet them in there after he dropped his dad's things off, they were searching for outfits for the party later.

"So tell me how things are with dear old Light." Akiko said from the changing room next to Chiyo's.

"Oh, you know." The brunette answered.

"Darling, I don't know. I need details!" she begged.

"There's nothing to tell. We're taking it slow."

"Slow? It's been several months dear. I think Paris Hilton's brain works faster than you do."

"Well, we're both really busy. Oh ew, I hate these pants." She called.

"Too busy for a pick me up? Try on the dress then."

"Entrance exams are just around the corner, and you know how much school means to the Yagami's."

"I guess so, but I'll tell you something. If you don't hop on that band wagon soon, someone else will try to take your spot. Alright, I think I found it."

"Me too, I'm coming out." Chiyo decided to ignore the warning. Light wouldn't leave her for some bimbo like Yuri right? No of course not.

They pulled the curtains back and stepped out, and gasped.

"You look gorgeous!" they both squealed simultaneously.

"I love the color! It totally brings out your eyes! You need to get this."

"It is pretty cheap." Chiyo said looking at the marked down price tag.

"A deal is a deal, you're getting that, and I'm getting this."

After buying their purchases, Light still hadn't made his way into the store after forty five minutes.

"Hmm…maybe he's still at the station. Let's go see." Chiyo said after checking her phone again. They walked outside into the cold and suddenly snowy weather, and headed to the station. They saw Light talking to a woman, he started smirking as she walked away from him.

"Light!" she called hurrying over to him.

"Hey guys." he said as they reached him.

"Who was that?" Chiyo asked, pulling her coat tightly around her.

"Oh, I don't know. Some lost tourist. Look, my dad wasn't at the station, so I have to wait for him to call me from headquarters."

"Ooo! Headquarters? Sounds official," Akiko said with interest, "is your dad on the Kira case?"

"Actually, I don't know. He's not allowed to tell us much about his work." Light lied.

"Wow that is so cool. My dad's just a boring CEO of a company."

"Do you think he'll be much longer?" Chiyo asked, and speak of the devil, Light's phone started to ring.

"Shit! I have to run. Last minute party stuff that I need to set up. I'll see you guys later alright!" Akiko said looking up from her watch. Chiyo and Light waved goodbye as the multi colored hair girl left.

---_December 24---_

"Mom," Light began, "would it be alright if Chiyo and I went for a walk?"

"Light dear, are you sure? It's freezing." Mrs. Yagami asked from the kitchen.

"It's not that cold." His mother sighed, and rinsed her hands to walk out to them.

"Alright, I suppose. But Chiyo take your scarf, otherwise you'll catch your death." She handed Chiyo a black cashmere scarf that was hanging from the arm chair, "Be back soon." The older woman said kissing Light on the cheek, and hugging Chiyo.

"Thanks Mrs. Yagami" Chiyo smiled.

"Don't be late. We're preparing Chiyo a special dinner!" Sayu waved.

"Bye everyone!" Chiyo waved as they walked out the door, "Merry Christmas!"

Once it closed, Light laced their gloved hands together, and brought hers up to kiss it.

"Christmas? Chiyo I thought you didn't believe in Christianity." Ryuk said casually floating behind them.

"Well…I don't, but if I didn't celebrate Christmas, I would feel as though I was missing a huge part of my culture." She answered, "Anyways Ryuk I though someone as old as you would know that Christmas is based off a Pagan holiday, Yule. And they celebrated the trees, not Jesus's birthday."

Light laughed at her little rant, "As for me, I don't celebrate pine trees or a birthday, I celebrate good will towards men by giving them all presents."

"Hmm...Maybe it's just because you like getting gifts from people, I know I like things for free." He laughed.

"Yeah, like apples."

"Are you sad that you can't be home?" Light asked.

"A little bit. I'm just sad that my grandpa will be all alone tomorrow, but I sent my present to him last week. Hopefully he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

"You know, I was very grateful for the large bag of apples on Light's bed this morning." The Shinigami piped in again, "I suppose I can thank you for that huh Chiyo?"

"Why wouldn't I have given you the apples Ryuk?" Light said as they turned into a small park.

"Because you're too mean to me. Out of the two of you, she's the one who respects me the most and she doesn't even own the note."

"Oh I love winter! It's just beautiful." she said ignoring Ryuk. She didn't have a problem with him, it's just whenever he spoke of the Death Note she was reminded of its strong pull to her, almost as if it was daring her to try it. The thought sent shivers down her spine. "Hey look, you can see my breath!"

Light laughed as Chiyo began to blow air out of her mouth sending a puff of cloud into the night air.

"How long have we known each other Chiyo?" he asked.

"Hmm, four months or so I think…why?" He stopped walking, and she turned to meet his fond gaze.

"Well, we actually met this day four months and twelve days ago." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a long black box, "So I figured since it's Christmas, and in a way a certain four months and twelve days anniversary I would give you this." He opened the box carefully with both his hands.

Chiyo gasped as she looked at the beautiful diamond silver necklace.

"Light…" she could hardly speak, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Light asked expectantly. She looked down at the black box then up at Light again.

"It's…it's breathtaking, but Light, it's too much. I can't take this…"

"Now now, let's have none of that. I want you to have it." He took it delicately out of the box, and stood behind her. She did not put up a fight as he clasped it around her neck. He turned to look at her.

"There! Now it's even more beautiful." He said smiling. She gently fingered the blue diamond charm hanging on the silver chain.

"Thank you, Light." she said still shocked by the gift. She bit her bottom lip a little worried because her gift was no where near as exquisite or expensive as his was. His finger lifted her chin and lightly kissed her.

"Merry Christmas." He said once he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." She said back and smiled. The trinket of sliver rested upon her smooth neck as they continued walking.

Chiyo felt bad, she wanted to love Light…she really did. But ever since she discovered that he was Kira, it seemed almost impossible for her to really feel completely comfortable around him. She just couldn't see eye to eye with him, and his sense of justice. Yes, some people he was killing deserved to die…but was it in his right to make those decisions? She didn't think anyone had that right. No, she was positive no one did.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they continued walking.

"Yes, I'm fine…just a bit speechless is all."

"I'm glad you like it."

Their walk was short because the wind chill was getting to them. However, before they reached the front door Light pulled her to him kissing her passionately. She stood there rigid caught off guard by this boy again.

"Sorry," he said once he pulled away, "you're lips are just too tempting."

Chiyo laughed. The funny thing about Light was that he could make any girl swoon with the lines he used, no matter how cheesy.

"You're such a cheese head-" she teased as he opened the door.

"-Says the girl from Wisconsin." He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him, and walked through the door.

They both quickly made their way upstairs to Chiyo's room. She had yet to give Light her present.

"Okay, well what I got you…" Chiyo said as she dug through her closet on all fours. Light sat on her bed enjoying the sight before him, "is not as fancy as your gift."

She pulled out a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper, and walked over to him.

"It really isn't much." She muttered handing it to him.

"I'm sure it's fine Chiyo," he said as he began to unwrap it. Frankly she could've gotten him a lump of coal and he would've been happy, if it was from her it was perfect.

He opened the box and pulled out a pair of fine black leather gloves, and a picture.

"It's from Akiko's party a week ago. I hope you like it." The picture was one of Chiyo and Light kissing underneath a mistletoe. They were both covered in snow because it had been falling pretty hard, but when they came in, the mistletoe hanging above them _forced_ them to kiss.

The young genius smiled. Chiyo looked beautiful that night. Her hair was long and wavy, full of snow. The blue dress she wore brought out her striking features, and the best thing about it was that it wasn't that fancy, but not too casual.

He and Chiyo joined in on the foolish kid's game of spin the bottle/ seven minutes in heaven. Several times he thought he would break out the Death Note after watching Chiyo come out of the closet with boys from his soccer team. Afterwards she reassured a million times that she didn't let any one of those boys touch her or kiss her.

The highlight of the evening was when she got put in the closet with Yuri. For the first few minutes there was complete silence, until loud banging sounds erupted. Chiyo stepped out looking slight flushed and Yuri followed with messed up hair, and a bleeding nose. Oh good holiday memories.

"And the gift receipt is in there somewhere if you don't like the gloves. I just figured since you didn't really have any of your own you could use a pair-" Light leaned over and kissed her.

Pulling away just slightly he told her, "I love them." He leaned in again.

"Hey! Guys, come on, dinners ready!" Sayu shouted from the bottom of the stairs. As the two teens made their way downstairs Light whispered to Chiyo.

"You know…my birthday is coming up. Maybe then you can give me another sort of glove that both of us can use." Chiyo's face turned bright red. Light was most certainly not talking about leather gloves, but rather…condoms. Laughing nervously she turned to him.

"Geeze Light you're such a horn dog." She lightly teased so she wouldn't have to give him an answer.

"-Says the girl that ogles Hidieki Ryuga with my sister whenever he's on T.V."

"It's not my fault he's gorgeous." He walked by her to the table, but made her jump as his hand gave her a little squeeze. She stared at him in disbelief. He was being so forward tonight, but nonetheless she sat next to him at the table.

The Yagami's had really outdone themselves in hospitality. They prepared a roast with mashed potatoes and delicious fresh bread, and to top everything off they had a minty grasshopper pie for dessert.

They gave Chiyo her presents, and she gave them hers. From Mrs. Yagami she received a very warm blue cashmere sweater _"_To go with your eyes dear."

From Sayu she got the newest Ryuga movie that came out "Isn't he the best?!"

Then she fell asleep with Light on the couch as they watched _A Christmas Story_, a movie that Chiyo loved, and usually watched at home with all of her friends.

With his arm around her, he carefully adjusted himself so he was comfortable on the couch. Looking down, he observed Chiyo's serene face. She looked like an angel.

Oh god he was a cheese head.

Well as long as she kept eating it up, maybe one day she'd fall in love with him. Actually, he was sure she already loved him. There was just her whole trust issue. He couldn't understand what her deal was.

But that was unimportant. One day she would see the god he was and would become. In time…he thought closing his eyes.

_---Meanwhile---_

"Everyone, please investigate all the people Penbar was following ever since Kira began his experiments on December 19th." The young detective said, "The list should be small." He knew once the team found out who was on that list, he would fall even lower on their popularity scale.

"However, Kira should be among them. So we can't reveal ourselves by directly confronting those people. Although he said no one in the families Penbar was suspicious, please place install hidden cameras and bugs in each household."

"What?!" shouted Matsuda, "You can't do that in Japan!"

"Yeah, no matter how powerful you are! It's a breach of privacy, and if it's discovered that we did this, we'll lose our jobs!" L rolled his eyes, and turned his heavily lidded eyes to meet the agents.

"Do you value your jobs over human lives?" he said staring lazily at them. Mr. Yagami spoke.

"Who was Penbar investigating?"

Matsuda looked at the paper, "from the 19th, he was investigating-" he stopped suddenly unable to produce the names. L looked over to the eldest of his agents.

"Sub-chief Kitumaru's family, and Chief Yagami's family." He said stoically, "Please install cameras and bugs inside each household."

---

Author Notes:

_I do not own Death Note, but I do have L stored away secretly for my personal use: 3_

_I hope you guys liked it. I'll try and get the next one up soon, I've already got a little bit written. Anyways, I've got to go to bed, but much love! And I love reviews, they make me smile like this :3_


End file.
